


Naughty Fox

by FamousFox13, NivosusWhitefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivosusWhitefox/pseuds/NivosusWhitefox
Summary: After a prank on the Hyuga, Naruto is caught by Iruka and is punished with a spanking, only to find out that pain wasn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto/Aburame Shino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto cackled as he ran from the swarm of lavender eyed male ninjas. He'd just pulled off his greatest prank to date, unfortunately as he was slipping from the Hyuga compound he was spotted by one of his targets who was walking funny and holding his crotch from where his wife had kicked him.

  
  


“Get back You you little brat!” Screamed the Hyuga as they chased after him murder clear in their eyes as they activated their Byakugan. “You will pay for your transgressions against the Hyuga clan!”

Naruto saw their eyes and knew from talking with Hinata that he would be in trouble if he didn't think quick. Lucky for him he remembered his camouflage blanket which had seals to disguise chakra and quickly used it to hide against a fence after turning a corner.

The men all grinned as they turned the corner, ready to pounce and came upon...nothing. “What!” “Where did he go!” “I can’t see him around here!” “Spread out and find him!” They all vanished in multiple blurs.

Naruto lowered the blanket and pocketed it with a chuckle as he started to strut back to the academy.

“Going somewhere Naruto?” Growled a voice from behind him. Standing behind him was his teacher Iruka.

"I-I was just coming to class Iruka sensei honest" Naruto said nervously as he spun on the spot and started backing away.

In flash Iruka had Naruto tied up. “Right, and you weren’t just coming from oh I don’t know.” He glared at him. “Pranking the Hyuga clan were you?!”

"M-me I would never" Naruto said with wide innocent eyes "has someone been telling you otherwise, because if so they were lying."

“Right.” Iruka said lifting Naruto up. “This is what? The ninth time? Naruto I told you before if I caught you I was going to punish you.” He said making his way to the academy.

Naruto pouted "it was only harmless fun" he whined "only their pride and balls were hurt and the second wasn't my fault as I have no control over the reaction of their wives or girlfriends."

Iruka sighed as they came to the academy and he pulled Naruto into an empty class room. “Against the desk bend over.” Iruka said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Naruto blushed knowing what was about to happen, but knew better than to protest as he moved to the teachers desk and bent over it and buried his face in his arms.

Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed as he grabbed Naruto’s pants and yanked them down far enough to explode his tan ass cheeks. “I think 20 should do the trick.” He said raising his hand and then bringing it down hard across Naruto’s bare ass

Naruto cried out his voice muffled by his arms as his hips jerked forward from the smack.

Raising his hand back up Iruka brought it back down again. “Count them Naruto.” He said smacking his ass again.

"3" Naruto cried out after the last hit since the man had just given the instruction.

Iruka raised his hand again and brought it down again this time increasing the speed.

"4" Naruto yelped out blushing as the stinging pain had an effect elsewhere and his cock twitched.

Iruka nodded and this time he smacked Naruto’s ass twice upon the second strike he quickly struck Naruto’s left ass cheek.

"5, 6, 7" Naruto yelped out quickly after each hit as his cock hardened against the side of the desk hiding it from Iruka as it reached it's full 5 inches.

Iruka pulled his hand back further and stuck Naruto’s right ass cheek four times, before striking his left cheek two times.

"8, 9, 10, 11" Naruto yelped out his cock twitching with each smack as his right cheek turned a bright red as he yelped out "12, 13" as his left cheek was hit.

Iruka focused more on the center of Naruto’s ass striking with all his force landing five powerful blows.

"14, 15, 16, 17, 18" Naruto cried out his back arching his ass a glowing red as his cock twitched hard a pearl of pre forming as each hit had him humping the desk.

Iruka decided to hit home channeling a small amount of Chakra into his hand and brought it down for the last two strikes to Naruto’s ass.

"19, 20!" Naruto cried and his hips jerked as he experienced his first orgasm before collapsing panting on the desk cum sliding down it as his ass stung and glowed red from the smacks.

“I hope you learned your lesson Naruto.” Iruka said as he crossed his arms. “Next time I will make it more than 20 hits.”

Naruto shuddered as he continued trying to catch his breath his limp cock twitching at the thought as the cum reached the bottom of the desk and the first drop dripped down to the floor.

“Now lets-“Iruka stopped as he spotted the white substance dripping on the ground. “N-Naruto.” Stuttered Iruka as he flushed. “What is that?!”

Naruto blushed "d-don't know, but it came from my thingie."

Iruka’s face erupted in a crimson red blush as he figured out what Naruto was talking about. He tugged at his collar and coughed into his fist. “Um, r-right well l-let’s get this cleaned up and get to class.”

Naruto nodded as he pulled away from the desk and blushed at the mess he made as he pulled his pants up and helped Iruka clean the white stuff up.

Sighing Iruka straightened out his jacket. “Right, now that it’s cleaned let’s get to class.” He gave Naruto a critical glare. “And no goofing off.”

Naruto nodded quickly as he followed behind Iruka surreptitiously rubbing his sore ass.

Iruka opened the door and ushered Naruto inside. “Good morning class.” He said as he was ignored. “Good morning.” Again he was ignored. “SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BRATS!” It went silent. “Good now let us begin.”

Naruto headed for his normal seat and even with the throbbing in his ass he found it easier to pay attention to Iruka's normally boring lecture.

“Today we will be reviewing what chakra is along side chakra nature’s and Kekkei Genkai.” Iruka began as he drew a diagram of the inner chakra pathways. “Now then who can tell me what chakra is?”

Naruto blinked as he actually knew this and raised his hand, along with him were the hands of Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata.

Iruka was surprised to see Naruto raise his hand and decided to humor him. “Alright Naruto.” Many groaned and some shot the blond glares. “What is chakra?”

Naruto shrunk under the classes looks "chakra is the fusion of spiritual and physical energies and is what powers jutsu."

The entire class blinked, some like Sakura and Ino had their jaws on the floor while others had eyes as wide as dinner plates. Iruka was also in shock but then shook his head and smiled. “That is correct, good job Naruto.” Iruka said. “Now, let’s discuss chakra nature.” Iruka turned to the board and began writing on it

Naruto shrunk as they continued looking at him as he paid attention to Iruka.

“Eyes forward!” Snapped Iruka as he noticed the class glaring at Naruto. “Anyone not paying attention will result in a test over this after lunch.”

Naruto slowly sat up as the rest of the class turned forward not wanting to have to do a test.

Iruka nodded as he went back to the board. “Now then as you know, The Five Basic Natures, or Godai Kihon Seishitsu are the five elemental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five.” He said drawing the symbols for each element. “Can anyone tell me which element is strongest against lightning?”

Sakura's hand went high at the question, while Naruto raised his tentatively as he wasn't sure if he had the right answer.

“Seeing as how only two people raised their hands Sakura you can go first and then we can hear your answer Naruto.”

"Fire" Sakura said firmly sure of her answer making Naruto less sure of his own.

Iruka shook his head. “I’m sorry to say Sakura but that is incorrect.”

Naruto perked up at that thinking that maybe he was right "wind" he offered in a quiet voice only heard due to the shock of Sakura being wrong.

“That’s correct Naruto.” Iruka said drawing on the board once again. “The element of wind is strongest against the element of lightning being able to block or redirect its attacks.” He looked at the blond. “Now, what element beats wind?”

Naruto looked at Sakura as he answered "fire."

“Correct again, for ever one of the elements they are stronger and both weaker against one another, where as Naruto had told us fire is able to beat wind while wind beats lightning.” He then pointed at the remaining two. “Now what about earth and water?”

Hinata raised her hand then and waited to be called on.

“Hinata.” Iruka smiled. “Can you tell us which elements water and earth beat and they are weak against.”

"Earth is weak to lightning but strong against water which in turn is strong against fire."

“Correct.” Iruka said completing the elements table. “When an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level.” Explained Iruka. “Now lets move in to Kekkei Genkai.”

It was then Naruto was in foreign territory as being an orphan he didn't have any knowledge about bloodlines beyond knowing that both the Hyuga and Uchiha had ones involving their eyes.

“Now the first part we will be talking about the clans of the leaf.” Iruka said. “The Hyuga and Uchiha are clans native to our village and have been around since the beginning of the village, the Hyuga having the Byakugan.” He said drawing the Hyuga clan symbol in the board. “The The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them.”

  
  


One kid who was bored out of his mind smirked as he grabbed a piece of paper making it into a ball and flicked it at the back of Naruto’s head.

Naruto hearing the noise and recognizing it placed his hand behind his head and easily caught the ball of paper.

As Iruka continued to talk the kid scowled and then smirked as he made another ball but aimed this one at Iruka instead. “Ok, who...” he turned and looked around. “Naruto.” He said seeing the ball in his hand.

Naruto shook his head and flicked the ball at the one who'd actually done it while keeping his eyes locked with Iruka's.

Iruka looked at the student. “It seems some does want us to have a test after all.” Iruka said smiling. “So you can all thank your classmate for giving you a pop quiz after lunch.” He said just as the bell rang.

As everyone else left Naruto approached Iruka "can we talk about...before class?" he asked with a blush.

Iruka’s own cheeks dusted as he coughed. “Of course.” He said leaning back against the board. “Eh-so is something wrong?” He asked trying to break the awkward tension.

Naruto bit his lip before taking a deep breath "I-I normally have trouble paying attention in class" he started as he shifted a bit "but every time I felt my attention drifting my butt would hurt and it sorta made me pay attention."

“S-so your saying that because of my.” Iruka chewed on his lip. “Your punishment you were able to focus on the lesson?” He had ran a hand through his hair. “The pain from it let you pay attention?”

Naruto blushed and nodded "but it's gone now" he said and shifted nervously again "and I was sorta hoping...thatyou'ddoitagain."

“Naruto...your deliberately asking me to punish you to help you focus in class?” Iruka asked. “I-I don’t know about this.”

"Please" Naruto begged "I-I'll even promise to not do anymore pranks today."

Iruka brightens up at the thought of no more pranks, but to hurt his student just for the sake of learning. “....alright.”

Naruto perked up and quickly scurried around Iruka's desk and pulled his pants down as he bent over it.

Iruka looked at Naruto’s ass, while the red had faded it still had a pink tinge he shocked his head raised his hand and brought it down across his cheeks.

Naruto cried out and pushed back into the smack his cock twitching to life much quicker this time.

Iruka bit his lips as he smacked Naruto’s ass again. “20 just like last time Naruto.” He said as he smacked his ass again. “You know what to do.”

"3" Naruto said as he perked his ass up and spread his legs to get a firmer stance.

Iruka pulled his hand back hesitating for a moment before bringing it down, this time nailing his right ass cheek.

Naruto let out a moan as he called out "4" his cock twitching as pre pearled at the tip.

Iruka shook his head as he smacked Naruto’s ass again smacking his left cheek twice and then his right twice.

"5, 6" Naruto moaned his cock twitching as his ass started to sting "7, 8."

Iruka but his lip as he slowly channeled his chakra into his hand increasing his striking power as he smacked his ass several times.

"9, 10, 11, 12" Naruto moaned out his ass singing with pain as his cock throbbed in pleasure.

‘ _please please don’t moan’_ groaned Iruka as he smacked his ass again aiming for the center of his ass. ‘ _do anything but moan’_ he thought smacking Naruto’s ass again.

"13, 14" Naruto cried in pleasure pushing his ass back more causing his cheeks to part.

Iruka looked down and his face turned even brighter shade of red as he smacked Naruto’s ass again catching the brief glimpse of his hole.

Naruto moaned out "15" as he raised his ass again and this time his cheeks stayed parted letting his hole stay exposed as if begging to be hit there.

Channeling a bit more chakra into his hand giving it a brief glow Iruka brought it down this time nailing Naruto’s hole twice in an instant.

"16, 17" Naruto moaned shakily his cock shooting out some pre as he spread his legs wider giving Iruka an even better shot at his hole.

Iruka’s hand was glowing as he brought it down on Naruto’s hole slamming his hand down hard three times with the last one being the hardest.

"18, 19, 20~" Naruto moaned his hole winking like crazy as he shot his load all over the floor beneath Iruka's desk.

Iruka shivered as he pulled back. “T-there That should be able to get you through the rest of class.”

Naruto panted not moving an inch his ass still pointed high and his hole winking.

“Naruto are you alright?” Iruka asked trying to avoid looking at the blonds hole.

"I'm better than alright~" Naruto said with a sultry tone as he flexed his toes his rear end rising slightly.

“N-Naruto! Get control of yourself!” Iruka gasped as he felt his blood rushing to his pants.”

"But I feel so good Ruka sensei~" he said as his hole winked a little wider.

Iruka groaned as his cock throbbed in his pants. “Naruto.” He groaned as he gritted his teeth and smacked him in the ass again. “Get control of yourself!”

Naruto moaned and perked his ass higher "but I like you in control sensei~"

Iruka’s nose began to bleed as he quickly grabbed it to stop it. “Naruto.” He groaned. “He looked at the clock and saw they had some time left. “Y-you really like this?” He asked

Naruto nodded looking back at Iruka face flushed.

“Your a naughty student Naruto.” Iruka said. “Should I punish you for being a naught student~?” He asked smacking his ass once again. “Maybe make it 100 so your ass really burns~”

Naruto moaned at the thought "please Ruka sensei~"

Raising his hand up the glow of chakra returning he brought it down had right on top of his hole.

Naruto moaned and pushed his ass back his cock twitching back to life once more.

“Such a naughty little student I have.” Iruka purred as he smacked him on his hole. “I should have spanked you 100 times to begin with~” he said with another smack

Naruto moaned again to lost in the pain and pleasure to count even had Iruka ordered him to do so once more.

“That’s right count them all.” Iruka’s hand smacked his left then his right cheek. “Count was one my little student.” He began to smack each cheek individually watching as his cheeks turned dark shade of red

Naruto moaned and tried to count them, but knew he missed a few as his ass was attacked and his cock throbbed as pre leaked from it like a broken faucet.

“You missed some~” Iruka smiled smacking his ass. “You seem to have forgotten perhaps some more private lesson~ are needed.” He said smacking his ass like a drum.

Naruto moaned "don't care keep going~" as he continued spouting numbers and avoiding 100 anytime he got close.

Iruka licked his lips channeling chakra into both his hands and began to go harder and faster his hands almost a blur as he would smack his cheeks and then his hole.

Naruto moaned and his hips bucked as his ass was assaulted with smacks, before long he was panting and with a cry of "100~" he came again harder than the last time.

Iruka licked his lips his cock was throbbing in his pants. “Look at that you managed to make it to 100~” Iruka smiled. “Such a good student~ I should give you a reward~”

"What kinda reward sensei?" Naruto asked through his pants making no move to get up from his position.

“Hm.” Iruka looked at Naruto’s ass his eyes glued to his hole, a part of him screaming to stop and another part his long repressed inner pervert screamed more. “Maybe~” his fingers glided across Naruto’s ass and dipped into his hole

Naruto shuddered and relaxed his hole pushing back to take it deeper.

“Ooh~ your hole sucked then right in~” Iruka pushed them in deeper. “So warm wet and tight.”

Naruto moaned his mouth hanging open as he looked back to watch the fingers sink deeper.

“Hm only two let’s try~” he pushed a third finger in and scissored then looked inside. “Oh my it’s so wet and pink on the inside.” He said blowing air into Naruto’s hole

Naruto shuddered and moaned as he raised his ass as high as he could.

Iruka moves his face closer and stuck his tongue into Naruto’s ass letting it touch his inner walls

Naruto moaned and wiggled his ass back wanting more of the slippery muscle.

Iruka pushed his face into Naruto’s ass forming a seal with his mouth and thrusted his tongue in deep and groped Naruto’s ass.

Naruto moaned and writhed pushing his ass back loving the feeling of Iruka's tongue plundering his hole.

Iruka’s hands moved along Naruto’s body and moved towards his cock, slowly wrapping his hand around it and slowly jerked him off

Naruto moaned and found himself humping into the hand while keeping his ass pressed into the man's face.

Iruka pushed his tongue in deeper, pulling his face back but held his tongue out and began to thrust his tongue in and out with each movement of his head as his hand squeezed his cock

Naruto moaned and he shook but felt a need for something else something..."more~"

Iruka pulled back licking his lips. “Hm? Does this naughty little student want more~?”

"Please Ruka sensei~" Naruto begged wiggling his ass enticingly.

“Hm.” Iruka purred pulling back. “You sure about this?” He asked as part of him wanted Naruto’s consent. “Absolutely positive?”

Naruto looked back and nodded "please~" he begged as his hole winked hungrily.

Pinching his nose, Iruka undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles, shooting up was his hard foot long cock that had a slight arch. He placed it between Naruto’s ass cheeks and began to hotdog his ass. “Hm~ I wonder does this bad student deserve this treat?”

"I'll be good sensei promise~" Naruto said as he pushed back "I'll do whatever you say so please put it in~"

“That’s all I needed to hear.” He purred as he pulled back and pushed the head of his cock into Naruto’s ass and slowly eased his way in. “Hm~ it’s sucking me in just like it did my fingers~”

Naruto moaned and pushed back on the invading member his hole hungrily swallowing it.

  
  


Iruka pushed in until he was balls deep inside of Naruto his crotch touching his ass. “Hm, to take all of it on your first try~” He gritted his teeth trying to not cum. “Your certainly are a naughty student.” He said pulling out and giving a small sharp thrust back in.

Naruto moaned as the man's hips smacked his red ass and his cock gave a twitch.

Iruka reaches around and grabbed the desk as he began to thrust into Naruto slowly gaining speed as he got faster and faster, hips smacking against Naruto’s ass with each thrust.

Naruto moaned as his hands gripped the desk beside Iruka's as his hips rocked forward lightly with each thrust the man gave.

Iruka hissed as he bent over pressing his chest to Naruto’s back as he burned his face in the name of his neck mouth lathing in and sucking and nipping at it.

Naruto moaned and tilted his neck as he let Iruka do what he wanted to his body as he felt so good pounding his hole.

“You feel so good Naruto.” Iruka whispered in his ear as he but his earlobe and licked the outer shell. “Your ass is gripping my cock so well~ your so hot and warm around my cock.” He nibbled on his neck again. “Your such a good little student~”

Naruto moaned and panted as Iruka pounded his hole his grip tightening on the desk.

Iruka went harder slamming into Naruto with all his might as his nails left marks in the desk.

Naruto moaned out as he gripped even tighter and his back arched "R-Ruka sensei so close~"

Iruka growled as he went harder ramming his cock in as he angled his hips searching for that spot that would drive Naruto over the edge.

Naruto saw white as pleasure surged through him and he let out a loud cry of "RUKA SENSEI~" as his cock throbbed and expelled his seed once more.

Iruka gasped as he rammed in harder and harder balls slapping Naruto’s ass, finally when his balls clenched he arched his back and came with a loud cry of, “NARUTO~!” As his cock twitched and he exploded in Naruto’s ass flooding it with ever my drop of his cum

Just then the door to the room slid open "is everything alright, in, here?" the question trailing off at the end as Shino froze at the sight of their sensei balls deep in Naruto with his kikaichu telling him that they had both just orgasmed.

Iruka’s eyes widen as he craned his head around so fast he thought he felt it crack. “A-h Sh-Shino!” He gasped as he felt the haze from what had just happened clear up slightly causing him to blush and swallow thickly.

The young boy adjust his glasses as he stepped in and closed the door "logic dictates that I report this, but I won't why because I find this scene highly arousing."

“Eh, I-what?” Iruka managed to get out as he looked at his normally silent student. “Y-your not disgusted? Or mortified?”

"I share my body with parasitic insects" Shino stated calmly "very little disgusts me."

“Ah, ehem fair enough.” Iruka said chuckling nervously.

Shino moved closer his kikaichu stirring "my bugs wish to sample your seed, may they?"

Iruka nodded somewhat dumbly. “T-they may.”

"Thank you" Shino said as a few of his swarm flew out going to Naruto's ass and collecting the cum that had leaked out making Naruto giggle "they tickle."

“I’ guess we should have been a bit more silent when it came to this.” Sighed Iruka as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It just....got out of hand.”

"It's just Shino Ruka sensei" Naruto said leaning up "if you ask him to he'll stay quiet" he said giving the boy a kind smile.

“True, Shino is best suited for this.” Iruka said with a small smile. “And I trust the both of you to keep this between us.”

"Of course sensei" they both said as the bugs flew back over to Shino "my kikaichu say that your cum is quite sweet and will make good honey for their young."

“Well unlike most I don’t really eat too much junk food, I maintain a healthy balance of foods, mostly eating fruits.”

Shino nodded as the kikaichu flew out again this time going to Naruto's puddle of cum "they wish to sample yours as well, I believe they are stating their price for their silence."

“So they’ll take our cum as payment.” Iruka asked seeing the kikaichu landing in Naruto’s puddle of cum. “I think that is a reasonable payment.”

"As for me, I want what he got" Shino said pointing towards where Iruka was still lodged in Naruto who giggled "I don't mind sharing Ruka sensei."

Iruka blushed but nodded. “I can go another round...or two I’ve been a bit back up with classes and exams doesn’t exactly leave one much free time.” He admired as he eased himself out of Naruto’s ass

Shino nodded and moved over to the two "you can even be in me as sensei pounds you" Naruto offered.

Iruka’s cock face a twitch at the thought of that. “Seems someone is back to being a bad student.” Iruka said with a smirk. “Well then, shall we begin round 2?”

Shino pulled off his pants showing his hard 6 incher as he moved to lay on Naruto and eased his cock in making Naruto moan "I am ready when you are sensei."

Iruka nodded as he looked at Shino’s ass and licked his lips. “Let’s get you ready first.” He said licking his fingers and slowly easing one into him before swirling it around pumping it in and out.

Shino let out a cute moan as his hips jerked forward causing him to hump Naruto lightly as his hole relaxed allowing the finger to go deeper.

Working his finger deep into Shino’s ass he slipped a second finger in and pushed both of them in and out scissoring his hole opened as he moved closer and slipped his tongue inside along his fingers.

Shino gasped as he humped each time the fingers were pushed in making Naruto moan as well.

Iruka used his fingers to keep Shino’s hole opened as he pushed his tongue in deeper as he pulled them away and let his tongue work the inside of Shino’s ass as his hands played with the boys cheeks

Shino moaned stilling his hips, Naruto not liking this started moving his hips back and forth impaling himself on the bug nins cock.

Iruka pulled back licking along Shino’s taint and hole, swirling his tongue around his entrance before standing up, lining his cock with Shino’s ass and slowly pushed in.

Shino moaned and grabbed Naruto's hips stilling his movements as he tried not to cum from his hole being filled.

Iruka hissed as his hands resumed grabbing the desk. “Here we go.” He said as he began to rock his hips slowly pulling out and pushing in more of his cock into Shino’s ass.

Shino moaned and released Naruto's hips to grab the desk letting Iruka's thrusts set his own pace.

Iruka’s thrust grew stronger as he went slow letting all of his cock fill Shino’s ass pushing him deeper into Naruto’s ass with each thrust of his hips.

Shino and Naruto moaned as one as the bug nin leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck.

Iruka smiled as he began to go harder slamming into shino therefor having him slam into Naruto’s ass,

Both boys moaned as Iruka pounded Shino into the blonde.

"So good Shino." Groaned iruka as he reached around under shino towards Naruto's cock and gripped it. "And Naruto~ your doing so well accepting your classmates cock~"

"He feels good Ruka sensei" Naruto moaned his cock throbbing "I think he's getting close."

"Are you close Shino? Are you ready to blow your load in Naruto~?" Iruka asked as he angled his hips and then snapped them forward slamming his cock into Shino's prostate.

"Yes~" Shino moaned out as his cock throbbed and his ass clenched as he spilled his cum inside of Naruto pelting his prostate causing the blonde to cum again.

Iruka grunted as he moaned out, his cock throbbed as he came a third time. "Hm." His tongue needed intro it a skin

"This was amazing" panted out Naruto as he felt Shino fall on his back his pants going over the blondes neck "Ruka sensei I think we broke Shino" he said with a giggle.

"Seeing as how this was his first time." Iruka said chuckling as he patted Shino on his back and he didn't move. "Doing is must have tired him out."

Shino groaned "my kikaichu suggest not doing it like this too often" he said though his voice was lighter than his normal monotone though he made no move to get up "I think I will need help to move."

Iruka eased his way out of Shino's ass and managed to help him out of Naruto. "Something tells me it will be a while before we do that again." He said chuckling. "Or at least doing that position."

Naruto giggled as well as he moved over to Shino's pants and put them on the boy before putting on his own "he can sit with me Ruka sensei" he said as with surprising strength he lifted the stoic boy into a bridal hold.

Iruka nodded as he quickly cleaned up the puddles that they had left on the floor. “That’s fine, just make sure he’s alright can’t have any incidents during class.”

Naruto nodded and headed towards his desk which he never shared as most kids were scared of him "you feeling alright Shino?" he asked the boy in his arms kindly.

Shino nodded slightly. “Yes, despite being a bit drained I am fine.” He said adjusting his glasses slightly. “Thank you for asking Naruto-San.”

Naruto giggled "after what we just did I think you can use kun instead of san" he said as he gently sat Shino down "now I have a request if I may be so bold?"

“Logically I would normally not accept request but for you.” He gazed at Naruto. “Your may Naruto-s-kun.”

"Can I have a kiss?" Naruto asked with a cute blush staining his cheeks.

Shino was never more thankful for his coat being able to cover his cheeks. “....you may.” He said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Naruto’s whiskered cheek.

Naruto blushed harder and placed a hand on Shino's cheek "I meant like this" he said and placed his lips on the other boy's.

Shino was momentarily stunned as he felt Naruto’s lips I his before he began to relax and slowly kissed Naruto back.

Naruto smiled as he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against Shino's "that was nice."

“Indeed that felt.” Shino paused for a moment before smiling. “Nice.”

Naruto giggled and sat beside Shino and snuggled into his side "y'know I always thought you were weird cause you didn't talk" he said quietly "but now I see that it's cause you don't need words."

“There comes times where worlds are not needed to say what one feels.” Shino’s said as he slowly wrapped his arm around him. “It is why I do not normally say much outside the academy.”

Naruto nodded and smiled "Jiji once told me that actions speak louder than words."

Shino nodded and so did Iruka. “And he is right for our actions do speak louder then words.” He said as Shino kept an arm around him as the bell rang showing that lunch had ended.

Naruto smiled and did not move an inch from his place even as students started piling back into the room.

“Nice to see you all had a good lunch” Smiled Iruka “and I hope you all ready for your quiz.” Many groaned and a few glared at the one responsible for them having to take a quiz

Naruto was just happy those glares weren't aimed at him for once.

Iruka walked around and began passing out their test “this test will count for at least 15% of your daily grade so I hope you remembered today’s lesson.”

Naruto smiled as he was given two and gave Shino his somewhat reluctantly sitting up "don't want to make people think we're cheating" he explained quietly to the boy.

Shino nodded tho he did keep on hand under the desk and on top of Naruto’s. “Once you have your test flip it over ad begin” Iruka said as multiple papers were flipped over and the test started.

Naruto found the questions easy to answer, even the ones on bloodlines due to Iruka's earlier lesson.

“10 minuets remaining if you finished early you can flip yours over and wait until the rest of the class is done.”

Naruto flipped his over and smiled as he saw Shino did the same and leaned back into his side.

Shino warped his arm around him his kikaichu buzzing in pleased manner. “It would seem my insects would like to taste you seed once more.” Shino whispered.

Naruto blushed and lifted the hem of his pants "go ahead and let them" he whispered back.

Shino nodded as he slowly moved his hand down Naruto’s side and into his pants grasping his cock and slowly began to jerk him off

Naruto bit his lip to keep from moaning as his cock came to life under Shino's touch "d-don't be afraid to be a little rough, I like the pain" he told Shino quietly.

Shino nodded briefly before his grip around Naruto’s cock tightened and he roughly tugged on it briefly moving his thumb over the head and pushing his nail into his slit

Naruto let out a quite his as pre welled up "th-that's it" he said on a quiet moan.

Shino’s hand moved down his cock towards his balls, taking hold of them and giving them a pull and a squeeze and even a twist.

Naruto gasped and shuddered his cock twitching "harder, really hurt them I can take it" he whispered his voice husky with pain and pleasure.

Shino’s glasses gleaned as his other sleeve went slack, he had managed to slip his other hand through his left sleeve and into Naruto’s pants now one hand jerked him off and the other twisted and clamped down ion his nuts pulling and stretching them before gripping them hard enough to where it felt like he was gonna pop them

Naruto hissed and moaned quietly "I heal quick so do it, break my nuts as you make me cum" he whispered heatedly as his cock pulsed ready to blow.

Shino nodded and channeled a small amount of chakra into his hands and with out hesitation clamped then down had on Naruto’s nuts getting almost noticeable popping sound.

Naruto gasped in pain as his cock exploded with cum with the smallest bit of blood and he whimpered as he curled into Shino "f-fuck that was amazing."

Shino’s insects buzzed as they swarmed Shino’s hand, moving down it to taste Naruto’s cum not at all minding the blood. “Are you going to be alright?”

"I'll heal" Naruto panted as he nuzzled Shino "and I so want to do that again."

“You are very interesting Naruto-kun.” Shino said wrapping his arm around him once more. “And we will be doing that again.” He said just as Iruka called for their test to be passed forward

Naruto passed them forward and gave a wince as he felt his sac churn being bale to feel as his balls started healing "you can probably feel them healing if you want" he whispered holding his hem open for him again.

Sticking his hand back into Naruto’s pants and grasping his halls he was surprised to feel his balls healing. “Fascinating, you are able to regrow what most males fear losing.”

Naruto shivered "could have some fun with that."

The light reflected off of Shino’s glasses casing them to gain a brief gleam. “Yes....we can.”

Naruto shuddered in slight fear and a lot of pleasure his cock twitching though staying limp.

Iruka collected the test and placed them on his desk. “Now wasn’t that exciting?” The class groaned. “Now then let’s continue with our lesson, we left off with the Hyuga so we will move on to the Uchiha...” There were sharp squeals if joy from the many Uchiha fan girls. “The Sharingan the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members.”

Naruto listened intently as he felt his balls churn and heal in Shino's grasp.

Iruka began to once more draw on the board. “The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight’ and the "Eye of Hypnotism, the “Eye of Insight” Let’s The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though it is not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence.” He paused letting it sink in. “The user is also granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements.”

Naruto frowned and raised his hand.

“Something the matter Naruto?” Iruka asked

"No, I was just wondering if that means someone who bares the Sharingan would be able to copy someones writing style and use it at a later date or if it's only copying as it happens?"

Iruka hummed in thought. “That is an excellent question Naruto and to be honest I would have to say it would be seen as a bit of both as the Sharingan lets the person memorize the style and they could copy and use it at a later date.”

Naruto nodded "must be handy for infiltration then as they could capture an enemy after having studied them and using a transformation take their place."

“Indeed they would be able to Naruto, that is why that Uchiha clan is feared for the powers with their Sharingan and their talents with genjutsu.”

Naruto nodded and went back to cuddling Shino while rolling his eyes as the fangirls went back to gushing over the resident Uchiha.

Iruka sighed and shook his head “moving on with the lesson, the next bloodline is the Kurama Clan” Iruka paused for a moment. “Every few generations, a member of the Kurama Clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's prowess in that field is so absolute that their genjutsu is simply overwhelming, even being better than that if the Uchiha clans .” The got boos and hisses from the fan girls. “Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the genjutsu physically harms the victim's body. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu.”

Naruto perked up at this as with that power such delicious things could be done without anyone batting an eye.

“Of course however, it is not without its drawbacks, as the user is rarely able to control the full extent of their abilities, resulting in their subconscious regulating that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power.” Iruka sighed mentally to himself having seen plenty kurama clan members be affected by this. “This personality proceeds to overtake the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them.”

Naruto frowned at that "but that doesn't make sense, why wouldn't the two personalities just work in tandem?"

“Because Naruto.” Iruka said slowly. “The second personality seeks to become their own being, they are made up from forgotten pieces of the users person as a whole and they capitalize on the negative parts and when the moment is right.” He took a deep breath. “They kill their counterpart and assume control.”

"But if the illusions can be made real why wouldn't the second personality just make a body for themselves to inhabit?"

“The clan....they often see the gift as a curse, and treat those who loose control as outcast, some of the personalities seek to destroy the clan forcing them to....make them vanish.”

"Well that's just dumb" Naruto said "it'd be one thing if they used it for ill intent, but judging them for a gift they were born with is like judging a puppy because it's mother went rabid."

Iruka smiled and chuckled at the blond. “Yes that’s true Naruto but that’s human nature, we fear what we don’t understand.” He shook his head. “If you would like to learn more there are books on the different clans and Kekkei Genkai across the nations.” He said as the bell rang. “For your assignment I want each of you to pick a Kekkei Genkai and bring me all the information you can find on it.!”

Naruto smiled and looked up at Shino "do your insects count as Kekkei Genkai?"

Shino nodded. “My clans Jutsu would be consider someone what if a subspecies type of Kekkei Genkai along side the Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaska, and Akimichi clans.”

Naruto nodded "I wish I had one, they sound super useful."

“Perhaps you do.” Shino said adjusting his glasses. “As it is now you are the only one in the village with the name Uzumaki, therefore it has lead me to believe you may be apart of a clan.” He pointed down at Naruto’s balls. “No other Shinobi can heal especially from having their balls crushed”

Naruto shrugged "I don't know though, but I see your point" he said and noticed that most of the class had piled out of the room already "maybe the library will have something."

“Indeed the library would be most helpful in our search.” Shino said standing. “Shall we?” He asked offering Naruto a hand.

Naruto nodded and took the hand and stood with him "see ya tomorrow Ruka sensei" he said with a smile.

“I do hope your not planning anymore pranks.” Iruka said with a smirk. “That would lead to more _punishment_ and the worse the prank the more _server_ the punishment will be.”

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies Ruka sensei~" Naruto said with a smirk as he and Shino left.

“You have something planned don’t you.” Shino asked as hey walked towards the library.

"I have at least 10 pranks planned at any one time" Naruto said brightly "it just takes time to do them all so I always come up with new ones before the last one is done."

“You are very devious Naruto-kun.” Shino said smirking. “And your love of pain seems to hold no bar....I wonder just how much that bar can withstand.”

Naruto shuddered "after the library maybe we can find out" he said with a sultry smirk.

“Oh I intend to.” Shino said as they arrived at the library, where the receptionist looked at the two with great disband before ignoring them. “We’re open until 7 do what you need and then begone.” She mumbled

Naruto frowned and lead Shino to the right section "sorry about that, she's never liked me."

“You were not the only target of her ire Naruto-kun.” Shino said. “I myself have been on some of the same but perhaps minor things you have.”

Naruto frowned "I wish I knew sooner" he said as he started looking for any books mentioning kekkei genkai "no one should face discrimination alone."

Shino nodded looking through his own book. “I believe what the saying is what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” He said flipping through the pages. “In some cases having someone at your back helps as well.”

Naruto nodded as he flipped through his own book and frowned as he came across mention of Uzumaki "what is this shit? One paragraph for Uzumaki and three pages for both Uchiha and Hyuga."

“It is the same here.” Shino said holding up not one but three books. “These ones tell of the first Hokage’s wife bearing the last name Uzumaki, and the others of a clan but that is where it ends.”

Naruto's face changed from a frown to a glare "does the back page of yours say that it was amended at the start of the last great shinobi war?"

“Yes, it’s the same in every other book I have looked through.” Shino adjusted his glasses. “Someone mostly one of higher power went out of their way to make the Uzumaki clan vanish from the books.”

"C'mon I know someone who will give us answers" Naruto said putting the books back and taking Shino's hand and leading the way to the Hokage's tower.

“You believe Lord third will have the answers we seek?” Shino asked as the made their way through the streets of the village.

"Jiji was Hokage during that war and he was trained by the Second Hokage" Naruto said "if he doesn't have the answers no one will."

The duo entered the tower moving past the secretary and entered. “Hm? Naruto-kin What brings you and your friend to visit me?”

Naruto shut the door to the Hokage's office "why is every book mentioning the Uzumaki marked as being edited at the start of the last great war?"

The old Hokage stiffened and narrows his eyes. “Leave us.” Appearing in the room were individuals all wearing animal themed mask who nodded and vanished. “Naruto where did you learn of the Uzumaki clan?”

"I mentioned my healing to Shino and he thought it might be the sign of a Kekkei Genkai" Naruto said as he moved to sit "so we went to the library only for any book mentioning the name Uzumaki to have a singular paragraph, either talking only about Mito the First's wife or broadly mentioning the clan."

Sarutobi sighed lightning his pipe and taking a deep breath. “You have the civilian council to thank for that, after Mito-San’s death they wanted to wipe the Uzumaki clan from history and make it so they never existed.”

"Please Jiji" Naruto begged "you're the Hokage you must have something of my clan they couldn't touch."

“My dear boy I said they _wanted_ to not that they _had_ ” he said as he placed his hand in his desk and slowly channeled his chakra into a small whirlpool shaped seal and in a puff of smoke a stack of scrolls as red as blood with a black swirl like design appeared. “I managed to hide the remaining information from them making them believe they had succeeded in their plan.”

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he got closer "so this is my clans symbol, why is it on the flak jackets then?"

“It is our way of honoring those who gave their life to help ease this village as well as defend it, as as a way to remember them.”

Naruto gathered the scrolls and held them close "thank you Jiji, for protecting these and giving them to me when I asked."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded at him. “I was going to give them to you on your birthday, but seeing as how you have found out about them I don’t see a reason not to.”

"You can thank Ruka sensei for that" Naruto said with a chuckle "he assigned us a paper where we had to write all we could about a Kekkei Genkai."

Sarutobi chuckled tilting his hat down. “I do believe you have already thanked Iruka wouldn’t you agree Shino-kun.” The boy said nothing merely sunk deeper into his coat.

"Did you use your pervy globe Jiji?" Naruto asked with a wicked smirk.

“I am Hokage Naruto being aware of what is going on in my village is my job.” The man said with a straight face

"Yeah yeah, just tell Asuma-nii he has competition cause Ruka sensei hit's harder."

Sarutobi smirked. “Right, I will be sure to let him know as soon as possible.” He said chuckling. “Now is there anything else?”

"Nope, Shino and I have a date to get to" Naruto said with a smile "and it's going to be quite painful, so enjoy the show" he said as he placed all the scrolls onto one he pulled from his pocket and sealed them.

“Right before you go Shino-kun a little something for you.” The elder Hokage pulled out a scroll and passed it to the boy whispering something in his ear before pulling back. “Have fun.”

Naruto giggled and lead the bug nin out heading towards his apartment "so what did Jiji give you?"

“A scroll.” Shino said as he held up a black scroll with a chain like design along it. “It is merely something for me to consider.”

Naruto nodded "do you want advice?" he asked the nin as they reached his apartment building and he started leading him up to the top floor.

“And what advice would that be?”

"If Jiji gave it to you, you should use it" Naruto said as they reached his apartment "while he may have given it for one reason it probably has many other uses."

“Yes I do believe it does.” Shino said as they approaches Naruto’s apartment. “And I do believe I will use it.”

Naruto smiled and opened the door to his apartment which was very clean and also looked to be twice the size of all the others "welcome to my home."

“You keep a very neat home Naruto-kun.” Said Shino as the scroll glowed and the chains shined for a brief moment

"I live alone" Naruto said "doesn't mean I have to be a slob" he finished with a smirk as he closed his front door.

“True that.” Shino’s said as he looked around the apartment. “Hm, that aside...shall we have some fun?”

Naruto stripped from his outfit and stood before Shino "you're over dressed."

Shino smiled as he quickly stripped out his clothes letting them drop to the floor. "Now we match~"

Naruto looked Shino over and licked his lips "indeed, now I was promised pain and lots of it."

Shin smiled and channeled chakra into the scroll and it opened and suddenly from it chains flew out ensnaring around Naruto before digging into the ceiling and hoisting him up. "Seems it was well prepared."

Naruto moaned as he was bound and his cock sprang to attention "I'd thank Jiji, but I know he's watching."

"Then let's give him a show." He said as the chains dug into Naruto's arms and spread him out like an X shape before forcing Naruto's arms behind his back and kept his legs spread as he gripped Naruto's cock and balls in a bruising grip

Naruto gasped in pain and pleasure as his cock throbbed.

Groping his cock he yanks on his balls and twisted them once again

Naruto moaned as his back arched and the chains rattled "f-fuck so good."

Toying with Naruto's balls he pulled his hand back and delivered a harsh smack to them

Naruto gasped and his toes curled "another~" he begged.

Shino smacked Naruto's balls again yanking on his cock with each hit, suddenly the chains moved behind him and slapped his ass

Naruto moaned out loudly as the chains managed to cut his ass lightly causing small lines of blood to appear as it trickled in rivulets down his ass cheeks.

With a mere twitch of his fingers the chains whip his again, Shino licked his lips as he puked his hand back clenching his fingers into a fist and slamming it into Naruto’s balls

Naruto's eyes went wide tears pouring out as he let out a long cry as his cock jerked and spilled his seed.

“My my~ cumming so easily now naughty.” Purred Shino as the chains whipped Naruto’s ass again the ends digging into his skin letting more blood trail down his ass. “Such a beautiful look~”

Naruto moaned in pleasure "c'mon Shino I can take more than this" he groaned.

There was a proof of smoke and the sound of something falling to the floor, at Shino’s feet were nine 5 pound metal balls. “As you wish.” He said as he attacked a ring to Naruto’s balls and his cock and the connect the chains to one of the balls and let it fall and dangle above the ground.

Naruto's jaw fell open at the jerk before he let out a long groan "fuck that feels good."

"It get's better." Shino said as he grabbed two clothes line pins and snapped them down on Naruto's nipples and his balls, the grabbing two separate chains connect them to the pins and to the ring around his cock and gave his low hanging balls a smack. "There my own punching bag."

Naruto moaned and gave him a sultry smile "well you better test them out, make sure they can take the punishment."

"I have been meaning to practice my Taijutsu." He said before taking a basic stance and threw punch after punch at Naruto's balls watching as they would swing back and he would meet them with another punch

Naruto cried out with each hit his cock throbbing "n-no feet in your style? How disappointing."

Shino spun around throwing out a side kick, his heel nailing both his balls before going back to his hands throwing in kicks ever now and then. "Let's try this." he said as channeled his chakra into his hands and feet and started punching and kicking Naruto's balls even harder and faster

Naruto cried and jerked his erection never waning even as his balls started turning a vibrant purple "so cl-close d-don't stop~"

Shino did stop as he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke a thin pipe appeared. "Now now~ no cumming so easily~" he said as he gripped the base of Naruto's cock and pushed the pipe into his cock

Naruto whined as his pre lubed the way and he looked at Shino with a pout "that's so mean~"

Shino smirked and licked his lips as he adjusted his glasses. "You like it you know it~" he said as he began to jerk Naruto off and kicked his balls once again

Naruto moaned and shuddered and looked Shino in his eyes "break them, do while I can't cum" he said heatedly "shatter them and deny me it for longer."

Shino's foot glowed with chakra as he pulled it back. "You will scream for me Naruto-Kun~" Purred Shino as he slammed his foot into Naruto's balls and a familiar popping sound only louder was heard and Shino felt Naruto's balls be reduced to nothing.

Naruto's back arched his head thrown back and he let out an ear splitting cry of pain before panting out "fuck yes."

Shino grabbed the chains connecting to Naruto's nipples and smirked before he yanked on them tugging on the pins as hey bit down hard on Naruto's nipples.

Naruto moaned and his cock twitched uselessly as he felt an intense pain in his balls as they started to regrow.

Shino reached down and gripped Naruto's reforming balls and gave them a squeeze. "hm~ even now this is still amazing." He said. "Now for a little more fun." He channeled chakra into the chain and it began sparking before zapping Naruto's nipples and traveled along the chain down to his cock

Naruto's back arched and he jerked in the chains as he let out an agonizing cry of pain mixed pleasure.

Shino purred as he licked his lips and the chains resumed whipping Naruto's ass, the ends of the chains having become somewhat blade like as they sliced into his ass cheeks.

Naruto moaned and cried out as he was shocked and his ass was sliced up beautifully the older cuts healing just as the new batch was made as his balls started taking shape.

Shino smirked as he squeezed his balls and then grabbed something, "I know you like pain Naruto-kun." he lubed Naruto's cock up until it was glistening. "But let's mix in some pleasure." He said and slid down a flesh light that gripped Naruto's cock like a vice and began to work it over his cock as he pulled and smacked Naruto's newly formed balls

Naruto moaned and pushed into the fleshlight his eyes rolling back "crush them again please~"

Shino smiled and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips and nibbled on it. "Scream Naru-kun~ scream~" He gripped his balls and easily crushed Naruto's newly reformed balls

Naruto did scream and his body jerked in a dry orgasm as he felt his balls get destroyed once more and an idea hit him "u-use your bugs."

Shino had been licking Naruto's neck when he had spoken. "Hm? what about them?"

"C-can they cause pain?" Naruto asked as he jerked as the chains had not stopped their assault on his ass.

"Yes they can, they have been known to attack major parts in the body-" Shino stopped as his bugs began crawling from his hands and along Naruto's body he gripped the pipe and pulled it out letting his bugs crawl into Naruto's body through his piss slit.

Naruto hissed and writhed "f-fuck I can feel them...AHHH~" he cried as he felt one start burrowing into the inside of his cock and went wide eyed as it crawled out only to go back to the tip and go back in.

"Seems as if they have taken a liking to you cock." Shino said smirking as he let another shock of electricity shock Naruto's nipples. "They wish to form a small colony."

Naruto cried out again as more holes were made over and over until there were small holes all over his cock and he cried harder as he felt them start carving out tunnels between them as the holes the made inside healed but for some reason the visible holes did not.

Shino smiled and kissed Naruto pushing his lips against his swallowing down each and everyone of his crises as his hands moved up and teased and pulled the chin connected to his nipples. "They are very happy Naruto~kun" Purred Shino as he licked and sucked on the blonds neck nipping at it. "They are even calling you my queen." He whispered before he bit down hard enough to break Naruto's skin and taste the coppery flavor of his blood hit his tongue.

Naruto moaned and cried as slowly the tunnels themselves went numb and he shivered "a-and am I y-your queen Shino?"

Shino purred and lapped at the mark on Naruto's neck and sucked on it once again. "Indeed, you are my queen Naruto-kun."

Naruto shuddered and gasped as he saw an even bigger kikaichu leave Shino "i-is that the queen of your hive?"

Shino nodded running his nails along Naruto's body and leaving small marks as he dug them into hi body. "Yes, she wishes to enter the newest hive." He said with a small smirk as the bigger kikaichu began to push it's way through Naruto's slit.

Naruto cried out as the bug was easily the size of his thumb as he watched the queen claw her way in all the way down and screamed louder as she dug a wide chamber where his cock met pelvis and felt her lay something before screaming as she crawled back out.

"That was an Egg Naruto, she just laid the beginning of the newest hive." Shino gripped Naruto's cock and squeezed it and grabbed his balls. "Soon you'll be feeling them running around moving all around your cock~" he rubbed his 6 incher against Naruto's body. "Doesn't that sound Wonderful."

Naruto nodded and whimpered "l-let me cum I want to feed my babies."

Shino smiled and unclipped the weight from Naruto's balls letting it fall to the floor, he grabbed his cock and began to work his still lubed cock, all while the chains went harder this time making their tips flat and round almost like paddles as they smacked his blood covered ass

Naruto panted and moaned as his hips rocked and after a couple of powerful hits from the whip blades he cried out "SHINO!" as he came hard only nothing came out as the Kikaichu swarmed into his cock hole and devoured his cum.

Shino kissed his cheek rubbing his ass and cock softly humming to himself. "I take it you enjoyed yourself~" He purred as his Kikaichu buzzed in joy getting to taste Naruto's cum. "Because it seems your babies enjoyed it immensely~"

"I-I did" Naruto panted out as he hung limp in the chains as he watched the black swarm on his cock "I-I wish I could understand them."

Shino smiled as he kissed Naruto. "And who's to say you can't? you are my queen as such they are your children meaning you can speak to them."

"H-how?" Naruto asked wanting to be able to hear his babies as they slowly moved back into the tunnels.

"Focus my queen." Shino said smiling. "Close your eyes and funnel your chakra through your body and then into your mouth and ears."

Naruto listened to Shino's words and did so and slowly he heard and tears came to his eyes as he heard them praising him saying what a nice hive his cock was and what a perfect queen he was.

"Do you see my Queen, they love you, to them and me you are perfect, you are beautiful." Shino kissed him once again. "You are the perfect queen."

Naruto smiled and kissed Shino in return before tilting his head "does my cock look bigger to you?"

Shino looked down at Naruto's cock and his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose before he pushed them back up. "It would seem that our Kikaichu want to give their queen a gift."

Naruto blushed as his cock was at least two inches bigger as it slowly went limp and he noticed a sticky feeling on his ass "h-how messy is my ass?"

"I will not lie." Began Shino. "Your ass is as red as a cherry and covered in it's juices." He said his hand gliding across Naruto's ass.

Naruto wrinkled his nose "shower?"

"shower." Shino said as he watched as the chains and the toys vanish back into the scroll. "And to think that was only the first circle of what was sealed in that scroll." He said lifting Naruto into his arms and moved towards the bathroom.

"We can play with more later" Naruto said as he nuzzled into Shino's neck.

"Shino shuddered in pleasure and his cock twitched as they entered the shower that was big enough for the two of them and he turned on the hot water before he stepped in letting the hot water caress their bodies.

Naruto moaned at the warm spray and sighed as he felt it wash his bloody ass clean.

Shino grabbed a cloth and began to clean the blood away form Naruto's ass watching as it all washed away showing off Naruto's cherry red ass, Shino licked his lips as he squated down close to Naruto's ass cheeks and bit down on the already red cheek."

Naruto gasped and moaned "as i told Ruka sensei, if you're gonna bite me then mean it."

"I am going to mark this ass." Shino growled as he opened his mouth and bit down hard on Naruto's cheek, hard enough to break the skin the tang of blood filling his mouth.

Naruto cried out and his cock twitched to life onec more "harder!"

Shino pulled back with a small smirk as blood dripped down from his lips, he channeled into his teeth and for a moment they look like fangs as he bites down on another spot lapping at the blood as it filled his mouth.

Naruto cried out and felt a tingling in his ass where Shino's teeth were imbedded in his flesh.

Shino pulled back blood dripping down his chin and his newly formed fangs covered in blood. "Is this hard enough for you my queen~" He purred before sinking his fangs into Naruto's ass once again.

Naruto moaned out feeling the tingling once more "y-yes~"

Shino pulled back trailing his tongue along Naruto's ass dipping it between his crack and licked his taint. "Iruka-sensei may have bitten your hole." He flashed a smirk. "But he didn't do it hard or deep enough." He said before spreading Naruto's cheeks and bit down on his hole.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he cried out as his cock twitched and spewed his cum the bugs not swarming as they were all quite full as the tingling encased his hole.

Shino sucked on Naruto's hole letting his tongue lick away the blood as he lapped at it hungrily as he pulled back nuzzling Naruto's ass. "That is how you mark a hole~"

Naruto shuddered and looked back at him "Sh-Shino s-somethings not right."

"What's wrong?" Shino asked standing up worry flashing across his face.

"They're not healing, and I can feel a tingling where your teeth were."

Shino looked down at the bit marks and saw they weren't healing and quickly looked between Naruto's ass cheeks to see what else was happening.

The marks glowed blue with chakra and slowly the wounds filled with it before it hardened and looked the tear shaped marks on his cheeks and around his hole.

"Amazing, the marks filled but they seem to have taken a shape of tear like marks." Shino said tracing his fingers along the marks.

Naruto shuddered "sh-should we see someone about this?"

Shino nodded. "Logically it would be best if we did as we do not know what the marks mean."

Naruto nodded "we'll go to Jiji, he'll know who to call" he said as he finished washing.

Shino nodded as he grabbed one massive towel and used it to dry the two of them off. "Let us get dressed and make our way back to the tower, i have no doubts he will be expecting us."

Naruto nodded and headed into his room and blushed as he opened a drawer and saw that it was filled with the clothing gag gifts Anko-nee had given him over the years.

"Is something wrong?" Shino asked having slipped back on his pants but left himself shirtless. "You do have something to wear correct?"

Naruto looked through the other drawers and whined "only in the top drawer and I refuse."

Shino looked confused. "It is clothing, i fail to see the issue with it."

"Just look" Naruto whined as he stepped back blushing hard.

Looking inside the drawers Shino felt his cheeks burn. "Ah...is there something you wish to tell me Naruto-kun?"

"Anko-nee gets me something every year" Naruto said quietly "but it always includes an article of clothing that she knows I don't want."

"I-I see so you have not warn any of them?" Shino asked as he sorted through the drawer his eyes scanning over the articles of clothing.

"And I don't want to" Naruto said as he blushed as Shino dug deeper knowing the deeper he went the worse it was.

"B-But these are the only clothes you have to wear i assume?" Shino asked as he pulled back slightly as too stop his face from getting any redder.

Naruto nodded and whined "can't I just go naked?"

"I would rather not have others ogle my queens body that is for mine and Iruka-sensei's eyes only."

Naruto shifted and blushed "f-fine, but only cause it's for you."

Shino smiled moving over to him and kissed his cheek. "there is nothing to be embarrassed about my queen, i for one think you would look very sexy in some of those outfits."

Naruto blushed and squirmed "alright, but you pick."

Shino looked through the number of outfits trying to find the one he thought suited his queen the best, then he paused and found the perfect one. "This one." he said pulling it out and showing it to Naruto.

Naruto blushed at the leather outfit with fur lining around the neck, wrists, and ankles as well as a cut out around the stomach and with 4 fake tails coming off the back "a-are you sure?"

Shino nodded. "This is the one i want to see you in." He said smiling. "Now if it had a pair of fake fox ears." he said before pausing. "she got you a pair didn't she."

Naruto blushed and pointed to a box atop the dresser.

Reaching towards the box, Shino reached inside and pulled out a pair of fake fox ears. "And now your outfit is complete." He passed the ears to Naruto. "I can look away while you get dressed if that will help."

Naruto blushed and shook his head "you can watch" he said quietly as he unzipped the back of the tight body suit after pulling on the panties with the frog on the ass and pulled it on placing the ears on his head before turning his back to Shino "zip me up?"

Shino nodded grabbing the zipper and slowly zipping up the suit, his eyes roaming over Naruto's backside. "...if we do not leave soon, i don't think i can stop myself from jumping you." he groaned taking a small step back.

Naruto blushed as he was reminded that other's were going to see him in this "l-let's go then."

Shino linked his hand with Naruto's and they began their walk back to Hokage tower


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto blushed as they walked through the village getting some very lecherous looks. Shino could feel the intent from the villagers and his brow twitched as he looked at them, lowering his collar down enough for them to see his fangs. Naruto chuckled lightly as he saw the ones leering at him jerk back, they made quick work of traversing the village and were soon climbing the tower once more.

The receptionist glared but one look at Shino had her looking the other way, they walked in and found the elder sitting at his desk. "Aw, Naruto, Shino-kun i have been expecting you."

"Did you see what I was coming about?" Naruto asked as he knew the man could watch, but didn't know what detail he saw it in.

"If you are referring to the marks that appeared on your body." Sarutobi said. "Then yes i do."

"So do you know someone who can tell us about them?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, but it will take sometime for him to get here, let alone get him to leave his hobby to come and see about them."

Naruto groaned "are you talking about your Ero student that writes your porn?"

Sarutobi sighed shaking his head. "Yes, yes i am Naruto." He said. "He is the only one who may known something about the marks, despite his...quirks he should know something about it."

Naruto took a deep breath "I'll probably regret this, but tell him if he puts everything else on hold he can watch me and Shino and take notes."

There was a loud buzzing nose coming from Shino as his hive reacted to his current state of being. "I will have one of my summons personally deliver the message" he said as a Monkey appeared and took the scroll and vanished. "My bet is he's here in at least 20 minutes" Naruto said in an aside to Shino though he didn't lower his voice.

"Did someone mention being able to take notes of some action?!" The door to the tower was kicked down as entered Jiraiya of the Sennin the toad sage.

"Guess he wasn't as far as I thought."

"According to my swarm he was at the local hot spring." Deadpanned Shino. "Now what's this about some marks?" he asked as he still had his note book and pen out a lecherous look on his face

"Put the book away for now Ero-Sennin" Naruto said with a giggle as he turned his back to Shino "unzip me so I can show him."

"He makes any move I or the children don't like" Shino let his threat hang in the air as he slowly began to unzip Naruto's outfit. Jiraiya whistled as he looked at the suit "Alright gaki, let's see these marks."

Naruto rolled his eyes and rolled the suit down enough so he could lower the back of the panties to show the ovals of tear shaped markings on his cheeks. Jiraiya looked at the mark rubbing his chin as he looked them over. "And you said these appeared after you and bug boy." Shino twitched. "Got done doing the dirty?"

"He did something to his teeth and bit" he said and blushed "there's one more mark as well."

"Oh? and where is this last Mark hm~" Jiraiya asked smirking as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Somewhere Naughty i bet just how kinky did you kids get~"

Naruto blushed and bent over the Hokage's desk and spread his cheeks showing off the perfect circle of the same marks. "Ohohohoh" Laughed the toad sage licking his lips. "That kind of kinky well hot damn." he said. "I've only heard tale of this happen and it's only ever happened to Uzumaki's."

"What are they?" Naruto asked as he shifted on the desk.

"What they are is a rare aspect of the Uzumaki bloodline." Jiraiya looking at them closer. "I'd say when bugs over here bit you it infused some of his chakra into you resulting in the aspect awakening."

"So what's so special about them?" he asked as he stood covering his ass with the panties and slipping the suit back up his torso. "Those marks act as pools of chakra that in an emergency would keep him from chakra exhaustion."

Naruto frowned as he moved over to Shino to zip him up "but I don't need them, my chakra pool is too large to worry about exhaustion."

"That maybe true Naruto-kun." Shino said moving closer. "But you now have a hive of your own, as such those extra pools can be used for the kikaichu hive in your cock."

"So instead of feeding on my main pool" Naruto said as he was zipped up "they can feed on the smaller pools?"

"Yes, this way this leaves you with your own chakra and they have another one to feed off of letting them be used in combat or any other situation."

Naruto nodded and turned to Jiraiya "do these pools fill back up on their own or will the spots go back to normal as they empty?"

"Relax Kid, those marks fill up one of two ways" Jiraiya said. "The first is naturally like any other chakra pool" He said as his perverted look returned. "The second is if you and bugs here do the horizontal tango and be bits you in the same place.."

Naruto rolled his eyes "we've yet to do anything in the horizontal" he said to the man with a smirk "now I agreed to letting you take notes when Shino and I play next, but I know he has some conditions."

Shino nodded. "You are to watch and only watch no touching or anything like that, you will change our names and appearances if used in any and all porn you make, if we tell you to leave you will get out" Shino hissed his fangs flashing as he toad sage worked. "And we are to get 50 % of your work money."

Naruto smiled "if you agree to those terms you may follow us back to my apartment, if not than if I see anything that matches what we do after leaving here I will see you in court on charges of spying."

"Alright alright lead the way."

Naruto nodded and took Shino's hand before starting towards his apartment.

"I still don't like this." Shino whispered as they walked back towards the apartment.

"I know, but it was the only guarantee for him to show up in any sort of timely manner."

"Even so he will pay f he breaks the rules."

"Agreed, but I doubt he will" Naruto said as the started the climb up to his apartment.

Entering the apartment and shutting the door Shino was upon Naruto as soon as it clicked his hands groping his ass and smacking it right on one f the marks. Naruto moaned and pulled Shino into a kiss as he started to remove the bug nin's clothes. Shino moaned hands exploring Naruto's body as he groped him through his costume Naruto moaned as well as his hands roved along Shino's now bare torso.

"You look so damn hot" Shino purred admiring Naruto's outfit. "They way it clings to you like a second skin~" he purred

Naruto licked his lips "I bet I look better out of it."

Shino smirked as his hands traveled to the zipper and he grabbed it. "In or out doesn't mean I am not going to screw you." He said as he slowly unzipped the outfit his other hand running along Naruto's spine.

Naruto shuddered as Shino touched his bare skin and leaned forward to lick his bare neck. Shino shuddered as he managed to peel the suit off of Naruto and let it drop to the floor. He grabbed Naruto's ass and drug his nails into his cheeks as he scraped his fangs against Naruto's own neck. Naruto moaned and tilted his head "do it bite me again."

Smirking Shino pulled back opening his mouth before sinking his fangs into Naruto's neck breaking the skin and tasting the metallic taste if his blood Naruto moaned and his cock stood rigid the holes lining it just barely visible due to the stretch. Reaching down as he sucked on Naruto's neck Shino's hands gripped both Naruto's cock and his balls. Slowly jerking him off as he dug his nail into the head while dragging his nails down his balls "Want me to do it again my queen~"

Naruto shuddered "yes please~" he begged his cock throbbing as his balls rested heavy in Shino's hand.

Shino smiled licking at his neck before digging his nails into Naruto's balls and with little to no effort crushed them in the palm of his hand nails actually piercing the skin for an added measure. Naruto's head went back as he let out a wail and his cock throbbed some blood trickling out to coat Shino's nails "harder, squeeze so hard that there's no room to heal."

"Such a naughty and kinky little queen I have." Shino mumbled against Naruto's neck as he squeezed Naruto's sac and began to twist it. "Then again I love that" He whispered as he placed the palm of his hand on the head of Naruto's and rotated it around using his fingers to form a cage around it. Naruto moaned and humped as the pleasure warred with the pain as his balls tried to heal, but without enough room the little bits were crushed as they formed.

"So much pleasure~" Shino began as he twisted and tugged in Naruto's sac. "So much pain~ it's enough to drive a person wild wouldn't you agree my queen" Shino looked at Naruto's chest and licked his lips before attacking his mouth to his nipple and started sucking on it. Naruto moaned and cried out his hips rocking "yes, but it's so delicious."

Shino chucked as he yanked on Naruto’s sac nails piercing the skin as he continued to twist it. “How badly do you want me inside of you? My cock in your ass~ pounding away as I keep your balls from reforming only to let them form right when I’m about to cum~”

"Please Shino~" Naruto moaned at his words "need it so bad, need you to fuck me so bad~"

Shino’s cock twitched as he bit down into Naruto’s neck again. “I am going to take against the wall.” He purred blood dripping down his chin as he spun Naruto around and pushed him against it crouching low to look at his ass before biting down on it once again.

Naruto moaned "yes pound me into the wall, make me beg for your seed~"

Shino’s hands gripped Naruto’s ass cheeks as he stood up lining his cock up with the diamond shaped mark sand with out hesitation slammed into Naruto’s ass. Naruto's head went back and he let out a moan as he was penetrated so roughly without any real prep his cock twitching.

“So tight~ and this is without prep.” Shino hummed. “Or could it be that your healing ability made you as tight as you were before Iruka sensei~” He said pulling out. “Let’s find out.” He said as he began to slam back into Naruto’s ass.

Naruto moaned his ass arching into the thrusts as his cock throbbed and he felt his balls start to heal. Shino reached down and crushed them before they had a chance to at the same time slamming in pressing himself against. Naruto’s ass “Not yet~”

Naruto yelped and moaned as he pressed back cock throbbing again "then you better hold tight Shino until your ready for them to heal."

“Oh I intend to.” Shino said as he began to angle his hips with every thrust driving it in at ever possible angle as he kept a tight grip in Naruto’s sac, while his other hand pinched his nipples with his nails. Naruto moaned and hissed as the nails pricked his nipples and caused little beads of blood to well up. Shino collected the blood and brought it up to his mouth licking his fingers clean. “I can’t tell which I like more your blood or cum.”

"You should try them together, my babies quiet enjoy it" Naruto teased as his cock throbbed.

“Then I guess I will have to milk you late and see~” Shino said biting at the shell of his ear. “For now I’ll settle in fucking You.” He said as he railed Naruto’s ass balls slapping against his cheeks.

Naruto moaned and clenched wanting to feel each inch as Shino roughly pounded his hole his cock throbbing as small twinges of pain radiated from his sac as his balls continued trying and failing to heal. “Hm~ your cock is throbbing” Shino began as he thrusted in. “Your body singing in pain and pleasure I wonder what would happen” he pulled out. “If I hit this!” He slammed in the head of his cock jabbing at his prostate.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and he saw stars as his hips jerked and his body spasmed in the throws of a strong dry orgasm. Shino smiled as he fucked Naruto harder his cock striking at his prostate with each thrust. “You must feel the need to cum~ But didn’t that is called a dry orgasm” he chuckled “And until I release that’s all your going to feel~.”

Naruto moaned and tears came out "it hurts so good~"

“I am to please my queen.” Shino said sucking on his neck again. “And I am getting so close~”

Naruto moaned and clenched his ass to help him get closer "then you better let go so I have enough time to heal for us to blow together."

Shino released Naruto’s balls and settled for one hand around his cock and the other at his nipples as he drove his cock into Naruto’s ass stabbing at his prostate. Naruto moaned and pushed forward into Shino's hand each time he thrust in and groaned as he felt his balls start to heal. Shino groaned as he rammed in balls slapping Naruto’s ass as he gritted his teeth “I’m close Naruto I’m going to cum.”

"Almost ready myself" Naruto grunted as his balls finished healing and he felt the pressure of a climax building. “The Let’s cum together.” Shino said biting down on Naruto’s neck as he slammed into his prostate. Naruto let out a high moan as his cock throbbed and shot his load all over the wall in front of him.

Shino moaned against Naruto’s neck as he came shooting his load into Naruto’s ass Naruto panted and rested his head on the wall as he let out a light giggle as some of the Kikaichu wiggled free to collect his cum "ooh the queen is close to hatching."

“The combination of our time together and your chakra and cum must be adding in hatching process.”

"They're gathering my seed for her to eat" Naruto said before giggling as they wormed their way back into their tunnels.

“She will be a strong queen like you are.” Shino said smiling and kissing Naruto’s cheek. “The entire hive is buzzing with joy.”

"I can hear them and feel them" Naruto said as he squirmed "their too focused on her and their joy to numb the tunnel walls."

Shino reaches down and began to massage Naruto’s cock. “Can you blame them a new queen is to be born strong and healthy all thanks to you.” He said kissing his cheek

"Not complaining" Naruto said with a moan as he lightly humped into the hand "just feels weird is all."

“It will become a normal thing.”Shino said nuzzling him. “When the queen hatches it will all seem just perfect.”

Naruto moaned as he humped and the hive became more active his cock even undulating when the bunched up in areas. Shino smiled as he continued to slowly rub his cock. “Seems they are becoming very busy” He said as he listened to them buzz around. Naruto gasped as he felt a shifting in the deep chamber and cried out as the kikaichu flooded down his cock into it as he felt a pulse in his chakra and felt a tingling from the tear shape chunks of chakra.

“Seems that they wanted to taste your chakra.” Shino chucked. “They seem to love it just as much as they love your cum.” He smiled as he pressed the head of his thumb against the head of Naruto’s cock. “Now it’s time for myself to have a taste.”

Naruto shuddered as his cock throbbed and his chakra and the tear pools pulsed as he felt a cracking and knew even as the bond formed that the queen was born. Shino’s hive sing in joy as he smiled “She’s hatched, the queen has been born. Can you hear them Naruto-kun? Can you hear them praising you for giving birth to their queen.”

Naruto nodded and his hips jerked as the swarmed within him and Shino held his cock as with a cry he came again as they burst from his cock. They circled it before going back in as the tunnels numbed once more. Shino smiled and looked at his cum covered hand and then bit down on Naruto’s neck letting his blood pool in his mouth before mixing the cum in with it and hummed. “It taste amazing” he said smirkin. “No wonder they like them both.”

Naruto shuddered and giggled and leaned up to kiss Shino. During all of this Jiraiya had been writing furiously 'kami-sama sensei sure wasn't kidding when he said the boy was a pain slut' being his only thought. “Shall we move to the bed?” Shino asked as he lifted Naruto into his arms. “It should feel better then being against the wall” he smirked “Unless someone wants to be chained to it.”

"I'd like that" Naruto said with a smile and looked over at Jiraiya "shows over Ero-sennin, you should have plenty for your next book."

“Indeed this is me and my queens time so do please vacate the premises.” Shino said as his swarm buzzed Jiraiya nodded and left. Naruto smiled and moved pulling off Shino's cock as he made his way towards the bedroom. Shino followed after him. “I do believe we will have to keep our eyes open in case he comes back.”

"He won't, not for hours at least" Naruto said with a chuckle "did you see the bulge he was packing? My bet is he's gonna work that as he gets out his first draft."

“And once it hits the shelves it will sell more than his previous series.” Shino said. “Considering we are part of it we should get no less than 50% of the total profits.”

"That was what we said and Jiji was there so he'll see to it that we get our money."

Shino nodded as they climbed into the bed Shino pulling Naruto to his chest. “I am quite happy with how things turned out.”

"So am I" Naruto said as he snuggled close "let's hope no one at school catches onto us though, cause that would be a not so fun pain."

“Indeed we will have to make sure we don’t do anything to attract attention to us or Iruka sensei.” Shino wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't mind if they know we're together, I just don't want them knowing what we do behind closed doors."

“Indeed for what we do is for us to know, our time is for us and Iruka when he chooses to join in.”

"Even if we have to coax him into it" Naruto said with a giggle.

“Something tells me he won’t put up much of a fight.” Shino said smirking.

"And if he does I'll just pull a prank."

“I do think I may have a few ideas you’d like.”

"Oh do share~"

-end chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto woke slowly snuggling into Shino's warm body as he felt the slightly painful movements of his hive waking for the day as well making his cock twitch into a semi-erection.

"Someone is awake" Shino said as he moved one arm down to Naruto's waist and rubbed his lower back his own hive buzzing as he smiled at the blond "I can feel them moving, and it seems they have gotten you excited."

"They hurt a bit and I love it" Naruto said "just enough pain to keep me from being fully soft while not being enough to give me a full erection."

Shino smiled kissing his temple "Little pain loving fox" he smiled slowly rubbing his back more and more "But my perfect little pain loving perfect little fox."

Naruto cooed as he nuzzled Shino's chest "you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No i wouldn't so never change" Shino said using his other hand to run his finger through his hair smiling kissing his forehead once more. Naruto smiled and leaned up for a light kiss "we need to get up or Iruka will hunt us down for being late, and I don't think he'll punish us if he has too."

Shino nodded "The only kind of punishment for you is between the three of us" He said hand ghosting over his ass nails skidding down between his cheeks to scrap over the bit marks.

Naruto shuddered and leaned into his his hole winking. Shino smirked as he circled his finger around the rim nail scratching along it teasing pulling at the skin and scratching at it. "Hm I could do so much more" he nuzzled Naruto "But then we run the risk of being late."

"You tease" Naruto whined with a smile as he didn't really mind. Shino said nothing but his smile said it all "Come, let us get dress and" his nails clawed at the marks "Maybe at lunch i might give you what you want."

Naruto giggled and kissed him before hopping up and moving to his closet. Shino smiled as he stood up moving to get his own clothes to get dressed as well. Naruto decided to forgo underwear as it left his genitals more free giving the kikaichu more space to move around in if they needed to leave his hive. Shino was ready within an instant his clothes in place as he felt his own Kikaichu move along and through his system.

"Are you ready little fox?" Shino asked adjusting his glasses over his eyes.

"Yup" Naruto said bouncing over "I can't wait to tell everyone all about the Uzumaki bloodline."

"They will be in for a shock" Said Shino as they left the compound "Both from the clan and about your bloodline."

"Indeed, and if they ask to see the marks I won't get in trouble for mooning them."

"You'll be showing off your marks so they can't count it, that and they won't touch that is mine and Iruka's to touch."

"Without permission of course" Naruto said with a giggle as they headed towards his front door. They left and began making their way to the academy, neither really paying the villagers any mind as they looked at the two of them with disband and all kinds of negative looks

Naruto just leaned into Shino's side holding his hand as they walked to the school. Some students looked at them with shock others with surprise but with none of them knowing much about either Naruto or Shino they couldn’t make many guesses how they got together. Naruto for the most part didn't care what their fellow students thought, with the exception of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji otherwise known as his ditching buddies.

“Yo! Naruto!” Called the feral boy as they spotted the two of them walking into class “where ya been? You were almost late and not causing a prank? Ya sick or something?”

"Nah, just had a good reason to sleep in is all" Naruto said with a smile not once pulling away from Shino.

Choji looked confused while Shikamaru easily pieced it together “So how long?” He grunted from his position laying his head down on the desk.

“Eh? How long what?” Kiba asked

“Isn’t it obvious Kiba, the two of them are together.”

"Lunch yesterday" Naruto said answering Shikamaru's question.

Shino nodded “Naruto and I found we have much in common” he said hand sneaking around his waist. “What?!” Kiba said blinking in surprise “no way the two of you? Together?” He said taking a sniff of the air “well that explains why your scents are mixed.”

Naruto chuckled "is it really so surprising? We're both outcast and ostracized by a majority of the village."

"I think...it's mostly a surprise....because of your personalities" Choji said through munching on his chips "Still..congrats you guys" Smiled the heavy set boy happy to see his friends had found something in one another. Naruto smiled and dragged Shino to their seats glad his friends supported them.

Iruka came in after a moment and smiled "Welcome students, i am glad to say you are one step closer to graduation" He said smiling "Of course just because were close to the being done with class doesn't mean you can so easily skip out on work and or training" He said eyeing a few students. Naruto snickered at the ones who didn't train at all as they sank into their seats.

"Now, thanks to Lord Third i have gotten the papers assembled for us to be able to do how you say a little game" he smiled. "With a little help form my fellow shinobi we will be putting you in a sort of test using a Genjutsu to see how well you can survive in the wild, the Genjutsu will also alter your perception of time one hour will feel like one day and so on and so forth."

Naruto raised his hand then.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"How long will we be under this genjutsu and will we be doing this solo?"

"The Genjutsu is going to be set to last as long as two hours which while inside of the illusion will be two days, and you won't be solo as the Hokage has selected teams that you will be apart of, as this will also be a sort of survival game and a mix of capture the flag."

Naruto smiled and squeezed Shino's hand "well I know we'll be teamed together then" he said quietly to him. "On the subject of teams it will be teams of three and if needed four there will be a fourth member added to their teams" He said "You have until my timer goes off to pick your teams."

Naruto startled slightly as Kiba literally landed in the seat on his other side "I take it that means you wanna be with us?"

"Shika and Choji already got a third member, something about keeping Sasuke-teme from being jumped or something" he huffed "If ya ask me seeing him get spooked by a bunch of girls would be pretty funny."

"Right up until they rape him" Naruto said with a shudder "no one deserves that, well except a rapist."

Shino nodded "Shikamaru made the correct choice, my insects told me the females began to emit pheromones as soon as they heard they would be on teams. Pheromones that would suggest they had something in mind."

Naruto shuddered as he too had gotten similar messages from his own. Once the teams had been assembled Iruka's timer went off with many of the students, mostly females, being upset they didn't snag Sasuke. "Alright, now that the teams are selected I want everyone to gather round, were heading and I shall takes us to the testing area."

Naruto stood dragging Shino with him and motioning fro Kiba to follow after them. Once everyone was around him Iruka formed a hand-sign and they vanished in a swirl of leaves appearing in of the forest area of the main training grounds "Now, whatever you see in the illusion will sound, and feel real make no mistake of that."

"Quick question, will we all be in the same illusion or will each team's be different?"

"It will be the same, but for some teams you will see some of the same creatures, if at any point you are ‘Killed’ During the test you will be taken out and graded on how well you did."

Some of the girls looked worried at the word killed even knowing it was just going to be an illusion. "Now then" Iruka took a step back puled out a set of scrolls and passed them out to each and ever student. "Inside you will find a different colored flag your task is to steal one from another team and survive the two days your in the illusion."

Naruto nodded as he quickly hid their scroll whilst looking at the other teams to determine who's would be best to take. "And now your test.." slowly the world around them began to change as the forest grew darker and the sky became pitch black with stars lining through the sky. The shadows of the trees became longer more sinister looking, as even the threes looked like they would come alive and the weirdest thing was the moon as it looked like a fraction of it had been fractured into pieces. "Now" Iruka's voice was like that of the wind as all the other teams seemed to have vanished.

"Alright we should find some place to hole up in that's easy to defend, but close to a water source."

Kiba and Akamaru raised their noses into the air "I can smell water right up ahead" he said as Akamaru growled and barked. "Akamaru says he can too..along with something else" Off in the distance there was the sound of a wolf howling. "That sounds dangerous" Naruto said though in his head something about the howl didn't scream that the wolf was hunting.

"The thing is" Kiba said "That howl didn't sound normal, yeah it's one for hunting but something about it is off."

"My insects, are telling me what ever is hunting us is not normal, but the strangest thing is it is there and not there, alive but not dead."

Naruto frowned as he tried to work it out "what if the genjutsu is overlaying an actual wolf?"

"What ever it did it's got one hell of a scent" Kiba said as Akamaru tensed "And i am pretty sure wolves don't have those!"

In the darkness of the forest pure red eyes glared at them from the darkness, from the shadows walked out wolves that looked like a mix of a man and a wolf pitch black in color with red eyes, bone-like mask with red markings as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. Naruto shuddered at the sight of them "they're beautiful, makes you wonder if that's what they really look like or if it's all the genjutsu."

Shino adjusted his glasses "There is a certain beauty to them" He said as the wolves snarled and snapped at them "To walk on two legs and yet still act as wolves amazing"

Kiba was backing up as Akamaru jumped into his jacket "Can the two of you admire them later we need to move."

"No we don't" Naruto said as he slowly walked forward tilting his head submissively.

One of the wolves moved towards him sniffing his neck running it's nose along his body before stepping back and licking his cheek. "It would seem they are rather friendly" Shino said as one was before him letting him rub it's head Kiba yelped spinning around when one sniffed his ass. Naruto giggled as he looked into the red eyes "I know what you want big guy" he said as a hand trailed down the chest to the wolves crotch and rubbed his sheath.

"Uh y-you guys sure about this?" Kiba asked as the wolves began to circle them moving in closer. "My little fox is never wrong Kiba" Shino said as the wolves began to run their hands along his and Naruto's bodies Shino already stripping off his coat. Naruto had stripped off his pants instead giving Kiba a good view of the chakra pools in his ass shaped like Shino's teeth.

"W-What's with the bit marks?" Kiba asked before yelping as he was back against a tree "They are my mark" Shino said as he was shuddering as the wolves were running their tongues along his and Naruto's body "As we~well as a portion of his blood line." he bucked when the wolves tongue stretched running under his balls and between his cheeks grazing his hole. Naruto meanwhile had been pinned down with his ass up as his wolf at his ass it's nails leaving deep gouges in his back which quickly healed up.

Shino was lifted up off the ground two wolves at his front and back as one had consumed his cock and balls, a second had it's mouth inside of his hole tongue running wild. Kiba was pressed back against one wolf that had captured his lips in a kiss stripped of his clothing with four wolves at his chest and one at his crotch the teen was withering and clawing at the wolves chest but that only served to turn the wolf on more as it smacked his ass.

Naruto moaned out as his wolf had finished with foreplay and was now ramming it's 14 inch cock into his ass as it continued clawing up his back. Shino was laying on the back of one of the wolves cock already inside of his ass as he had another in his mouth two in hand and another one pushed inside of him three 14 inchers pounding away at his hole and mouth. Kiba was on all fours split roasted between two wolves as two more were under him rutting their cocks against his sucking hungrily on his nipples.

Naruto had been flipped over his chest now being ripped up as he was pounded hard and fast without mercy. Shino was groaning around the cock in his mouth claws running across his body as his cock was trapped inside of the ass or another wolf as it licked and suck on his nipples. Kiba was bouncing on another one sucking off a second jerking off two more while using the sols of his feet to rub two of hem off, the three of them seemingly lost in the lust educed haze of pleasure.

Naruto's back arched as he came the wolf having bit into his shoulder breaking the bone as it's teeth sank 3 inches deep blood running from it as the wolf rammed it's knot in flooding his hole. Shino and Kiba weren't that far behind each getting their own mark before cumming spraying their loads all over themselves. Moaning feeling the knots pushed into their asses and cum flooding their holes.

Before any of them could rest they heard deeper much more feral growling, as walking out from the shadows were three larger more muscular wolves, these ones covered in more bone-like armor and spines than the ones who had been fucking them. They also a more angular skull, larger teeth and sharp triangular ears. "T-The Alpha's" Gasped Kiba as each Alpha had a cock that was at least 3 thick 20 inches long with spines along them.

Naruto went wide eyed and started letting out needy whimpers "I want them all" he groaned out at the sight of the large cocks. "Something tells me you will Naruto" Shino licked his lips "If i had to guess, they are going to breed us themselves one by one until were stuffed."

Shino was right as the three Alpha's moved towards Naruto first the other wolves moving away as the alpha's offered him their cocks. Naruto licked his lips and attacked the trio of cocks licking, kissing, and sucking along the lengths loving the musky salty taste of them. The Three Alpha's formed around him in a triangle formation, letting him taste each of their cocks. One of them used it's clawed feet to play with his cock rubbing its claws along his shaft and even pushed one into his piss slit.

Naruto howled in pain and pleasure as he started humping letting the claw scratch and cut up his urethra as he continued to worship their massive lengths. The Alphas let out barking like laughter as they used their feet to claw, scratch, and cut along Naruto's skin. One even pushing their toes into his ass before shoving half it's foot inside and began moving it in and out as they rubbed and ground their cocks against his face smearing pre all over his face and hair.

Naruto moaned crying out in pain and pleasure as their claws tore him up inside and out and pre dripped out around the claw in his cock as he licked and lapped at the cocks rubbing all over his face. One grabbed his face and pushed it into his furry sack letting the scent of his balls flood Naruto's senses as the other two rubbed their cocks against his blond locks soaking it in even more pre.

Naruto moaned out as he breathed in deep gasping in pleasure as his cock throbbed. Thick globs of pre soaked Naruto's hair as the Alpha's began to approach their climax. Finally with a trio of howls to the moon the three came, thick hot cum erupting from their cocks shooting into the air before raining down all over Naruto soaking him and the ground in their cum.

Naruto howled out as well as he came again as well. The Alpha's looked at their cum covered bitch and seemed to smirk as the first two lifted him up between them spreading his legs apart placing their cocks together. Then with one thrust buried both cocks in his ass before bending him over and the third thrusted into his mouth.

Naruto moaned his eyes rolling back in bliss as the roughly took him the cocks in his ass splitting him open causing him to tear their size preventing it from fully healing. The three used him like a toy pushing him up and down on their cocks watching as his hole swallowed them. Both his mouth and ass felt so good as they viciously clawed at his body as they rutted into him with his face being buried in the first ones crotch.

Naruto moaned and groaned as they used him like a fuck toy like he was made to take their inhumanely large cocks. Their thrust got faster and harder claws digging into his body as their knots-two kissed his hole and one kissed his lips as they were so eager to seed their bitch and knot him. Naruto started making pleading whines as his mouth opened wide and his hole loosened wanting them to knot him.

The one in front of him gripped his cum soaked hair and pulled back till the tip was kissing his lips and then with one thrust forced it's knot passed his lips and into his mouth locking it's cock in place. It came hard a strong stream of cum pouring down his throat and into his stomach, while the two in his ass managed to slam both their knots inside and flooded his ass with twin streams of cum.

Naruto howled out around the cock as he came again shooting in time with the two in his ass as his holes sang with glorious pain. Their climax lasted to Naruto what felt like hours, but was mere minutes as they flooded his stomach from both ends with cum slowly making it bloat as he was pumped full with their combined cum. It was only after a few more minutes that their knots began to shrink and they pulled out soaking him in more cum.

Naruto whined as they pulled out leaving his holes empty as his ass gaped for a few minutes cum dribbling out as it slowly winked shut sealing the rest in. Kiba gulped as the alpha's turned towards him and Shino. "I do believe Kiba, this is where one of us is next" The bug user said as he licked his lips "Whoever they pick is going to end up just like Naruto."

They moved towards Shino next as they smelled their first bitch on him marking them as mates. Shino nodded stepping away from Kiba baring his neck towards them "I am yours to use" he said as he knew he was shaking but it was more with anticipation then anything else. The moved towards him and sniffed him licking at his body somehow knowing that they needed to be gentler with him.

Shino moaned feeling the tongues along his body, cock jumping to attention oozing pre all down the shaft while he spread his legs apart to give them more room One slid to his back and started licking down to his ass as one licked down his front to his cock as the third pulled him into a kiss ramming it's tongue down his throat. Shino moaned around the tongue in his throat clinging to the wolf while bucking back and forth between the two at his front and back cock trembling in need.

They continued their assault as the one at his ass forced it's tongue into his ass and it and the one in his mouth thrust their tongues like the were fucking him with them as the third licked and sucked his cock. Shino's eyes closed in pleasure as he gripped the wolfs fur moaning through the kiss hips bucking like crazy, before he came ass clenching around the tongue invading his ass spilling his load into the mouth of the wolf sucking him off.

The wolf gulped it down as they pushed him so he was laying on the wolf behind him before he was pushed so his ass slowly took the it's large cock in. Shino whined shivering pushing back against the cock his ass opening up and with some help from the cum from before slowly began to sink down on the cock back arching moaning into the open air. They made him sit up so he could sink even further down so he was sitting on the cock and the other two put their cocks at his mouth.

Shino grabbed both cocks licking his lips as he jerked them of and bounced on the third moaning, as he took the second into his mouth humming around the head able to taste the cum from before pulling off and moving to suck on the other one. After a bit he brought them closer together and kissed and sucked on both heads. The wolves howled their cocks twitching as the one below him pounded up into his ass while the two at his mouth grabbed his head and pushed forcing the heads of their cocks into his mouth.

Shino's mouth stretched open and he moaned humming as he slurped along their cocks as he bounced and squeezed the one in his ass rolling his hips as he went up to the tip and slammed back down. The wolfs let out howls and growls as the two in his mouth pushed even deeper so they slid into his throat. Shino moaned cock hard as a rock as he hummed letting his throat hug and squeeze their cocks while the vibrations traveled right through their cocks.

The howled and started using his mouth like a fleshlight sliding it up and down their cocks as the one beneath him thrust up into his bouncing ass. Shino shivered in desire loving the feeling of being used as nothing more then a fleshlight for the wolves his tongue slid along the underside of the two of them, as his ass clenched around the one thrusting into his ass. The one in his ass thrust harder his knot forming and smacking into his outer ring while the two in his mouth rubbed theirs against his lips.

Shino whimpered loudly around their cocks pushing his ass back against the knot pressing against his hole as he licked and sucked slurped on their cock his whines sounding so needy. Hearing this the trio let out growls before with harsh thrusts the one in his ass popped in and the two in his mouth rammed in dislocating Shino's jaw, as their knots locked them in as their cum poured down his throat and the other flooded his ass.

Shino howled around their cocks, moaning as he gulped down their cum and his ass clenched gripping the cock and knot as he felt himself get filled from both ends and he could even feel his stomach beginning to fill up. The wolves stayed lodged in him until their knots shrank and they slipped out of him. Shino was left a quivering shaking mess jaw aching and his hole gaping but he licked his lips as he managed to flex it enough so that it slowly closed up.

Naruto came over and licked his jaw as he helped him pop it back into place as he saw the wolves starting to circle Kiba. Kiba shivered feeling them circle him, biting his lip as he had his arms wrapped around his chest. He knew they would force him to move their scent was driving him nuts as he licked his lips legs rubbing together.

Instead of repeating what they had with the couple they pushed him to his knees aimed their cocks and let loose with strong powerful streams of piss. Kiba gasped withering on the ground, his own cock was hard and twitching as he clawed at the ground. Whimpers and moans were all he could manage to do as he felt his body get soaked with their piss "A-Alphas."

Once they finished they leaned down and lapped at Kiba's body and curled around him. Kiba shivered but moaned as he felt their curl around him "It would seem they have claimed him in another way." Said Shino having gained some strength to have his arm around Naruto.

"So what they think he's their pup or something?"

"Or something, must have something to do with how he presented himself."

"Or because of his connection to canines via the Inuzuka blood line."

"So it would seem that has stopped them from, reducing him to a moaning withering mess."

"Or they may be courting him" Naruto posited as he moved over to them seeing that the rest of the wolves had curled up in various points around the clearing.

"There is also that" Shino said moving as well as the Alphas welcomed them closer "I am beginning to think they may not just be part of the illusion as we think no creature like this could be created with a genjutsu."

"I think it is merely their size that is part of the illusion as they seem much to large to not have been noticed here before."

"Could they possibly be a form of summons that appear in the forest? i have had many of my insects explore the forest and never once find any of them."

"It's possible, but summons don't usually leave their realm..." Naruto trailed off before he started cackling "the genjutsu must be connected to their realm and opened a hole for them to slip through."

"That means we have meet creatures of an unknown summon contract" Said Shino "As if these were regular wolves we would have noticed but the bone armor and red marks say otherwise."

"Quite right indeed" said a voice from behind them which was deep and carried a heavy growling undertone. Shino managed to turn to the sound of the voice "It would be the most logical guess to assume that your the head of these creatures?"

"Right again" said the being which was 14 feet tall with matching muscles with large spikes starting at his wrist and going up his arms and trailing down his spine. "Just what are these summons? They don't seem like any natural I have read about" Shino said.

"We are an off shoot of the wolf contract" said the being as it sat "I was the first, originally a summoner of the wolves I attempted to become their sage, in my failure I became this."

"And thus resulting in hoe you being how you are now" Said Shino "Why you seem special, and much more different the others.

"Oh them?" he asked pointing at the ones curled around Kiba "they're just pups, not quite to the point of talking yet except the alpha's, but they'd gone into rut."

"They are only pups" Shino asked in minor surprise "As for the rut that is something we could tell with ease."

"Yes only pups, but our bodies grow fast before coming to a plateau" the being said "it is an odd side effect of our forms."

"Interesting, and i am to assume that you do do not have a main way to enter our world out side of when this illusion is created that opens a rift allowing you to enter?"

"We've never had an opportunity to make a contract so yes."

"Then what if you made one with us, to form one with us to finally be able to enter our world as you see fit and aid us upon being summoned."

"It would be nice to see how this world has changed since my failure at becoming a sage" the being said "tell me do the Uzumaki still live?"

"Ys, in fact my little fox is an Uzumaki himself."

The being took a closer look at the blonde then and sniffed him "ah, I did not recognize you without the red hair of our kin, must take after your father."

"My father? red hair?" Naruto asked blinking in shock. "Your kin?"

The being smirked "Kotaru Uzumaki at your service" he said with a mock bow "and yes, your father must have been blonde it is the only way you'd have anything but red hair."

"Your an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked in surprise and minor shock "I didn't think i would ever meet anyone from my clan i thought they were all gone."

Kotaru took in a deep breath hearing those words "w-what happened to the clan?" he asked with an intense look on his face.

"They are gone" Said Naruto sadly "Attacked by three shinobi villages and wiped out from the map killing all who they could find.?

Kotaru slumped at the news before he threw his head back and let out the most heart wrenching howl. All the wolves followed after him howling in great sadness that radiated off tier leader. Kotaru howled his pain for quite a while before quieting and finally lowering his head.

"Are you going to be alright Kotaru-kun?"

"Yes, I will be" Kotaru said as he picked Naruto up and pulled him into his lap "as the last known Uzumaki I task you with finding the rest and bringing them together in Konoha."

Naruto smiled at him eyes shinning like twin sapphires as he gave him his trademark foxy grin “you can bet I will, I’ll make sure that they get here.”

"Good, now I'll need a large blank scroll a brush and ink" Kotaru said as he sat up.

Shino has his insects bring his coat over and he pulled out a small scroll unrolling he channeled chakra into it and out popped a bigger scroll “will this do?”

"Perfect" he said and unrolled the scroll "now the brush and ink."

Shino's bug brought it over to him setting them down right next to him. Kotaru took them and quickly set to writing up the contract ending it with a traditional Uzumaki style seal "there, now the three of you need to sign your names and mark with blood."

Naruto and Shino did do with ease while Kiba had to move towards them to sign their names in and mixed it with their blood.

"Perfect, now the hand signs for a summoning are" he then proceeded to show them "now for us, as we are a branch of the wolf summons, you need to finish with the dog hand sign before spilling your blood and slamming your hands to the ground."

“Man I can’t believe we got our own summoning contract” Kiba said smiling not bothered by the fact they were all still nude.

"You all might have more than that" Kotaru chuckled pointing at the three alphas "the only reason they marked Kiba for courting and not you two as well is because when in rut they don't have the sense of mind to ask if they may court an already mated couple."

“So they marked Kiba for courting but they didn’t us because myself and Naruto-kun are already In a relationship already.”

"Indeed, our protocol is to ask permission of a mated couple before initiating the courting process."

Shino nodded “I do believe myself and Naruto-kun would mind being courted” he smirked “he is a naughty fox after all.”

Kotaru chuckled "ah he inherited the Uzumaki kinks did he?"

“The bite marks along his body would be the answer to that” chuckled Shino making Naruto flush.

"Ooh been a while since I saw these on an Uzumaki" Kotaru said trailing a nail along one of Naruto's pools. Naruto shivered from the touches a small mewling moan slipped past his lips as his cheeks tinged pink.

Kotaru chuckled "oh yes you definitely inherited the masochist part" he said as he licking a long swath up Naruto's back "it's a shame I'm not into incest or I'd take you for a ride."

“S-sounds like it would be one fun ride” moaned Naruto feeling bolts of electricity fun along his spine from feeling Kotaru’s tongue along his back.

Kotaru chuckled "might be worth breaking one of my rules for though with how responsive you are."

"C-Can you blame me" Moaned Naruto "It feels so good~ and just oooh so perfect."

"Oh boy, you were hit hard by the masochist stick weren't you little one?"

“I've been spanked, bit, clawed at and cut into and moaned like a bitch in heat."

"Oh yeah, you're the opposite of this little spit fire I knew" Kotaru chuckled out "man was she vicious when it came to pain, would take a true masochist to love her."

"S-she sounds like quite the girl" Naruto smiled "She sounds like she would have been fun."

"Oh yes, Kushina could really give the masochists in our family a run for their money."

"K-Kushina? i feel like i know that name, but if she was like that it's a shame i never got to meet her."

Kotaru nodded "you two would have gotten on splendidly."

Naruto smiled nuzzling him "I bet" He said leaning into Kotaru's touch.

Kotaru nuzzled him back taking in his scent "I am glad the pups found you, I have been thinking of the clan for so long."

"You have?" Naruto asked as he leaned against him "Aside from the wolves you must have been so worried about the clan."

"Indeed, they have lightened my worry as I knew that even if they died out there they'd live on through my pack."

"And now, that i am here they can live on even longer not just with the pack were family and were a family that's together again."

Kotaru let out a pleased growl as he nuzzled his nose into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto giggled and moaned a blush staining his cheeks as he ran his fingers through Kotaru's hair.

Kotaru moved picking up Shino and Kiba as well and curled up in the middle of his pack.

Shino smiled nuzzling Kotaru as Kiba gave a small happy sounding whine and nuzzled him as well.

"For now rest, my pack will take watch.

"Thank you Kotaru-kun."

-end chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

The night passed quietly the three human's warmly encased inside a cuddle pile of werewolves while Kotaru stayed on alert for signs of trouble. The first to wake up despite their being no sun was Shino as his insects always were active when the sun itself would rise finding sun rise to be the perfect time of day for them to be active and by extension he was active as well. Naruto wasn't far behind as most of his hive were former members of Shino's own and thus on the same clock.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun." Shino said upon feeling that Naruto's Hive was active as his own. I take it, you slept well?"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he sat up and yawned "I resonate very well with my family apparently, as I dreamt of hunting under a full moon."

Shino hummed "I have to say that is quite interesting." He remarked popping a few of his joints "From how well you get along with them i think that fits you just perfectly."

Naruto giggled before turning to see Kiba and Akamaru nuzzled firmly against the pack "should we wake them? We do still need to get another team's flag."

“It would be wise, even with their pack mentality we can’t pass the test with out the aid of Kiba and Akamaru.” Shino responded. “They will have more time with them after we get the flag.”

"Especially as I doubt those three will leave after the genjutsu is broken" Naruto said with a smirk as he moved over and shook Kiba's arm gently to wake him.

Kiba whined in his sleep The warmth that surrounded him keeping him in a near constant state of pure bliss. “Hmmm n-no wanna...sleep.”

"I know Kiba, but we have stuff we need to do" Naruto said softly as he moved to pet him.

Kiba’s leg twitched we he leaned into his touch as he slowly began to open his eyes before he let out a yawn “Aru” he groaned shaking his body like a dog as Akamaru slowly began to wake up as well “Right, the flag.”

"Yup, and then you'll have plenty of time to spend with your suitors" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kiba’s cheeks burned as Akamaru gave the puppy version of a snicker “Right so where is the closest flag?”

“My insects are already on it.” Shino responded “Though if I am to be sure Kotaru-san knows this place better than we do.”

"On it" Naruto said happily bouncing over to his...the thought hung there, his what? Uncle, cousin, either way he bounced over to him.

Kotaru opened his eyes from his meditation and smiled “Good morning Naruto-kun, I am glad to see you and your friends are awake.”

"Yup, can you help us with something?" Naruto asked brightly before explaining what the genjutsu was and why it was cast. Kotaru hummed as he closed his eyes once more “I see so that is how it is.” He mussed “I am my friends will aid you in your endeavor, as there are other beings in the forest who won’t be as kind as us.”

"Yay" Naruto cheered "now first things first have you seen the flags we're after?"

“Indeed, one of the scouts went out this morning and returned saying he had found a flag not far from here.” Kotaru answered.

"Good that's step one" Naruto said with a smirk "after we claim it we hunt, we need to steal another teams flag."

Kotaru gave a fanged grin “Spoken like a true pack member” he chuckled “Hope your mate and friend are ready, we will be on the move soon.”

"Shino was up before me, and Kiba's a dog in all but body" Naruto said with a chuckle "they're ready."

Kotaru nodded and let out a brief howl that after a few minutes was answered by another one “The scout says the flag is ungraded” standing he cracked his neck “We’re moving out let’s go!”

Naruto nodded and grouped back with Shino and Kiba ready to run with the pack as they set out. The pack took off as the three Genin kept up with them the forest a blur around them. As they ran Kiba continued to sniff the air frowning as even Akamaru mirrored his look.

“You smell it don’t you pup.” Kotaru Asked as Kiba nodded “The area of the flag belongs to one of the other beings that inhabit this place.”

Naruto sniffed the air too as he also had heightened senses, but he couldn't place the scent "what is that, it smells familiar, but slightly off."

“Even My insects tell me the same thing.” Shino said as he knew both their hives were buzzing.

“What you are smelling is the scent of the remainder of another summoning contract.” Kotaru answered “When a Summons doesn’t have their contract signed for quite some time it results in their scroll vanishing from the human world and the summons themselves to fade away or end up here remnants of their former glory.”

Naruto let out a keening whine at the news "that is such a sad fate, is there anything we can do for them?"

Kotaru held up his hand “there are few things, one would be try and find their scroll in the human world, and the second would be to try and bring them back to their senses and form a pact letting them be summoned once more.”

"Can we do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "I thought you could only sign one contract."

“Depends on the summon animal.” Kotaru said “Some within reason will allow a summoner to have more then one contact, where as others will not it’s no widely known less everyone would try and get more then one summon contracts for the sake of power.”

"While we'll do it just for the sake of keeping them from fading into nothingness."

Kotaru nodded as they landed near the area he made them stop, the area before them was a clearing with a large cave entrance in the wide of a mountain. “This is the place, according to the scout the cave is inside.”

"Well if this doesn't scream like the home of whatever the fading summons is I don't know what does."

“Indeed and if I am correct then-“ There was a low growling sound as a pair of glowing red eyes and from the shadows appeared a creature they appear much like the wolves, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier.

“The Ursa Clan.” Said Kotaru as the massive black fur covered bear looked around. “Once a proud summoning clan, their scroll was to have been burned by someone who was rejected from their contract.”

Naruto let out a hiss as he slowly approached the one in the lead "what a petty reason to doom a people for."

The head Ursa who appeared to be the biggest of them all saw Naruto approaching and growled alerting the others who all went on guard, their red glowing eyes locked on to him looking for any sign of distrust or sight that he was going to attack them.

Naruto just kept slowly moving forward until he reached the head bear, before in a show of trust he placed a hand on it's head as he stared sadly into it's eyes. The bear was surprised it had it expected him to attack them to be scared of them, like so many before Naruto had been. It tilted its to the side, unable to understand why he was looking at them at it in sadness. Naruto gave a small smile as he rubbed it "can you still talk, or are you too far gone?"

The Bears eyes narrowed “You.” Much like Kotaru it’s voice was low almost more beast like with a permanent growl. “You do not fear us...you are not frightened.....why? Why are you sadden by the sight of us?”

"Because a petty man doomed you for even pettier reasons" Naruto said softly. "And why should I be frightened? He's part of my family" with that he pointed at Kotaru.

The bear looked behind him and his eyes widen. “You...you are an Uzumaki?” The bear asked its voice sounding hopeful as despite the redness of its eyes they started to shine.

"Yes, the only currently known living one" Naruto said with a sad smile.

“We...we were once summons to the Uzumaki royal family.” The bear began. “We acted as the guards of the forest land of their home....they treated us as equals....as friends and not tools.”

"Of course they did" Naruto said with a smile "you're living creatures that act on more than instinct."

The bear nodded. “We lived in harmony, we were happy.” The bears read eyes then burned a bright red borderline crimson. “But then...they came....they attacked...burned our home, attacked our friends, killed men, woman, children, Cubs...all...all Slaughtered”

"I know" Naruto said "I read about it, I couldn't imagine having been there when it happened."

“They took our scroll from summoner” The bear growled “Forced us to appear make us sweat loyalty to them.” His claws raked across the dirt. “We refused and left and they burned our scroll to ashes and scattered them to the winds..we’ve been here ever sense forgotten...left to waste away into these...monstrous forms you see before you.”

Naruto nodded his expression firm "I Uzumaki Naruto as de facto clan head extend to you the chance to reaffirm your clans loyal service to the Uzumaki clan."

The bears all of their eyes widen. “You..you accept us?” He asked his head tilting to the side. “Even with how we appear?”

"Why would your appearance matter, you displayed loyalty to my clan and stood by us even when many of us laid dead and the others scattered to the winds."

The bears all roared back in pride as the one speaking to Naruto gave him a fanged grin. “Father will be pleased to hear this.”

"Lead on, you've languished long enough" Naruto said with a smile "Kotaru can write up the contract, I don't have enough of an understanding of seals or I'd do it myself."

The bear nodded motioning for them to follow, they lead the group deep into the cave the walls lit with torches as they found other bears all of them excited that there was someone an Uzumaki to boot, who wanted to accept them.

At the end of the cave the found what had to be the biggest bear ever. Like the others his fur was black with bone spikes along his arms and back, as well as a white bone like mask with red tribal markings with the Uzumaki swirl in the center on its forehead the one thing that stood out the most was that unlike the others this one was a four-armed bear. Naruto walked up to him without fear as Shino pulled out ink and paper handing them to Kotaru so he could start writing the contract as the blonde embraced the massive bear.

“It has been many moons since we’ve seen an Uzumaki.” The head of the clan said. “Not long ago we had given up hope that we would never be found let alone summoned once more.”

"Then I am pleased to inform you that your years of hope were not in vain" Naruto said as Kotaru approached with the now finished contract.

The massive bear gave a fanged grin. “Many of my clan will be pleased to be paired with an Uzumaki once more.” He placed his paw on the scroll and it glowed resonating with the chakra of the summons as the scroll itself took on a dark black and red color. When Kotaru turned it to him Naruto was quick to sign it and place his bloody hand print on it to the loud roars of the bear clan.

“The Ursa Clan lives once more!” Roared the head summon in pride. “You have our gratitude young Uzumaki! My son, my clan, and myself you have our eternal praise and respect.”

"I'll settle for your friendship" Naruto said in return with a smile.

The head summon smiled lifting him up wrapping four arms around him in a literal bear hug. “That we can give and more.”

Naruto groaned as he was squeezed tight enough to hurt his cock growing hard in his pants. The summons smiled fangs gleaming. “Well, it seems the Uzumaki family trait lives on after all.” He said as he flexed his arms his muscles squeezing Naruto even more. Naruto let out a whimpering groan "d-don't tease~" he whined out as his cock pulsed.

“You’ll find that we of the bear clan are very good at many things.” Smirked the bear. “And teasing is the one thing we were known for among your clan.” He purred slowly squeezing Naruto tighter and tighter.

Naruto whined as the way he was being held as the man squeezed made it impossible for him to even try and get friction as his cock pulsed. He laughed “Such a wanton little thing” he smirked. “I can smell your arousal your so turned on that it’s almost funny.” He leaned down and flashed his fangs at him “I bet I could squeeze and squeeze until your bones cracked hm? But you’d heal from it wouldn’t you and you’d like it~”

Naruto whined as he squirmed his cock throbbing practically begging for attention. He laughed as he used his two upper arms to lift Naruto up to his mouth looking at his cock. “Hm, so hard and so needy.” Opening his mouth he let his tongue lick over it slobbering all over his cock as he used upper arms to continue to squeeze him.

Naruto shuddered feeling the tongue pressing against his clothed cock as it pulsed in his pants and he let out a whine from the near bone crushing hug. With his lower left arm he removed Naruto-san pants freeing his his cock from them as his tongue smacked his cock back and forth and played with his bale increasing his strength on his grip. Naruto whined as his cock throbbed and pre flowed out the tip "s-so close, p-please d-don't stop."

He laughed as he took Naruto’s cock into his mouth tongue lapping all over it as he squeezed him tighter and tighter. Naruto let out a loud moan at the action his head falling back as several loud snaps were heard as he came into the bear's mouth.

Hungrily the bear gulped it down like it was the sweetest treat he ever had sucking him off to get everything he could from him. Naruto panted as cum sprayed from his cock into the eager mouth the tight grip keeping his bones from snapping back into place prolonging his pain. The bear pulled back opening his mouth to catch the rest of Naruto’s cum in his mouth. “Hm, nothing beats the taste of Uzumaki cum just oh so perfect~”

Naruto whined as he looked down at him as his hard cock twitched even as his flow of cum stopped. The bear chuckled as he licked his lips clean. “It’s been so long.” He purred. “Since I’ve had an Uzumaki.” He Smirked. “And you smell absolutely perfect.”

Naruto giggled lightly though it caused his broken ribs to hurt "c-can you set me down now? The pain is getting a bit much."

The bear nodded as he slowly set Naruto down chuckling. “At times I don’t know my own strength.” He chuckled. As soon as he lessened his grip Naruto's bones started snapping back into place, so by the time his feet touched the ground he was fully healed "quite alright, it's just after cumming the pain stops feeling as good."

“That’s fair enough.” Chuckled the bear. “By the way my name Kuroi Kuma.” He said smiling at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is Uzumaki Kotaru head of the werewolves" He said motioning to said man. "my friend Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru" he continued pointing at him. "And finally my mate Auburame Shino."

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Shino said bowing his head. “I am happy to meet someone who holds close ties to my mates clan.”

“Yo.” Smiled Kiba waving at him. “It’s nice ya meet cha.” He smiled as Akamaru barked.

“It is an honor to meet you all as well.” Kuroi Kuma smiled at them.

\- End chap 4


End file.
